7sons 7sins
by FLANEL
Summary: Pemusik atau ksatria. Jiwa berapi atau kelembutan mendalam. Satu terkekang dalam bayangan dan satunya dalam kesendirian. Dua kepribadian yang akan menggoyahkan seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja terjebak dalam kehidupan dua tokoh legendaris Arda. Maedhros/OFC/Maglor. Rated MATURE
1. Chapter 1 : Kesempatan Baru

Avari. Salah satu ras Elf yang paling primitif dan tradisional. Di hutan besar Orome mereka tinggal. Jika mencari pekerjaan diluar desa, paling tinggi jabatan yang diberikan adalah Pengantar Pengantar Barang. Dan orang Avari yang menerima tugas itu akan menaikkan status keluarganya di desa, karena menjadi kepercayaan bangsa Noldor yang berpendidikan dan kulturnya kompleks.

Hari itu seorang pembawa pesan raja Finwe datang ke desa. Seorang ellon dengan seragam kerajaan Tirion dan kuda biakan bangsa Noldor berdiri gagah di tengah kerumunan. Mereka semua penasaran dan terkagum-kagum dengan kuda biakan besar itu. Sang pembawa pesan turun dari kudanya. Dia membuka gulungan dengan stempel merah Tirion dan tulisan Tengwar khas bangsa Noldor.

"Saudaraku, kaum Avari. Dengarlah pengumuman Baginda Finwe yang ditujukan untuk desa ini! Jika kalian memiliki anak, kakak, adik, maupun kerabat yang belum terikat dan telah memasuki kedewasaan, maka ajukan mereka atau diri kalian sendiri untuk mendapatkan kehormatan menjadi bagian dari kerajaan Tirion. Bagi mereka yang bersedia, maka segala keperluan dan kebutuhan keluarganya di desa akan ditanggung kerajaan. Mereka yang ikut akan berkumpul di balai desa sebelum cahaya Telperion muncul. Bawalah perbekalan seperlunya untuk perjalanan dua minggu."

Orang-orang bergumam semangat. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan mereka menaikkan hidupnya. Sebuah kebanggaan bagi masyarakat pedalaman jika ada keluarganya bekerja di kerajaan seagung Tirion. Mereka telah melihat salah satu keluarga yang putranya bekerja sebagai tukang kebun istana kini hidupnya makmur, karung-karung gandum, pakaian bagus dan permata datang tiap tiga bulan sekali sebagai upahnya.

"Kau dengar itu?!" Seru Darish pada putrinya. "Kebetulan sekali kau baru masuk usia dewasa. Ini sebuah pertanda, Narwen! Kau akan mengubah kehidupan Kita!"

Narwen menatap ayahnya dengan ragu, "Tapi adar, aku dengar orang Noldor sangat sombong dan merendahkan kita. A-aku takut tidak akan betah disana."

Beberapa orang yang bekerja di Tirion setahun sekali pulang. Mereka sering berkisah tentang kekayaan dan kemegahan kota kerajaan itu. Beberapa diantaranya menceritakan kultur masyarakat Noldor yang memiliki kebudayaan tinggi dan terpelajar.

Darish memeras bahu putrinya, "Kita adalah Avari. Jika kita bisa bertahan hidup ditengah hutan begini, maka hidup di kota pasti tidak akam terlalu buruk, kan? Memang aku juga mendengar kesombongan orang Noldor terutama pada kaum kita. Tapi acuhkan saja mereka. Karena mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sangat membutuhkan Kita."

Nada bicara Darish penuh simpati dan juga harapan. Bagi kaum Avari yang terbelakang dan polos, janji-janji yang diberikan jika menjadi pelayan istana sangat menggiurkan. Seakan itu adalah lentera untuk mencerahkan masa depan mereka. Tapi Narwen tidak begitu melirik tawaran itu. Dia mencintai desa dan hutannya, dia mencintai kebebasan mandi di sungai jernih dan dingin, menjelajahi hutan hijau dengan serigala peliharaannya, dan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Dan prospek tentang hidup di kota, bahkan istana, yang tertutup bagaikan burung dalam sangkar emas. Tidak menarik sama sekali.

Namun dia melihat mata adarnya yang memohon, panen perkebunan musim ini tidak sebanyak sebelumnya, hewan-hewan makin sulit diburu, sehingga persediaan makanan tidak akan cukup sampai musim dingin nanti.

Narwen menghela napas, "Tapi jika aku tidak betah? Apa aku boleh pulang?"

Darish tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana jika kau mencoba dulu setahun disana? Setelah itu saat kau pulang kesini bersama yang lainnya, kau boleh memutuskan akan kembali kesana atau tidak."

"Ah ya! Itu ide bagus adar! Aku akan melihat apa aku cocok disana atau tidak."

"Jadi kau setuju?" Tanya Darish.

Narwen mengangguk semangat, "Ya, tentu. Lagipula aku juga penasaran, dari kecil Paman Raimer selalu menceritakan kota itu."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Darish. Dia berharap upah putrinya akan cukup untuk istri dan putranya yang baru lahir, Daego. Setidaknya jika dihitung-hitung akan cukup sampai tujuh kali musim dingin. Selama itu dia akan coba menanam anggur di kebunnya dan memagarinya agar kambing hutan tidak bisa masuk. Dia mendengar orang Noldor sangat menyukai wine, mungkin dia bisa menjual anggur pada produsen wine disana. Yah, itu sudah lumayan.

"Ini tunik untuk musim dingin, memang agak kusam, tapi setidaknya masih kayak pakai." Kata Nenna, ibu nya Narwen sambil memasukkan kain kedalam tas. Dia keluar kamar dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah gaun biru, motifnya sederhana. "Ini gaun yang dibuat Nenekmu untuk upacara pengikatanku dan adarmu. Bawa ini, sangat penting kalau ada perayaan disana."

Narwen memutar bola mata, "Naneth, aku hanya pindah selama setahun. Bukan selamanya."

Nenna mengibaskan gaun itu ke kepala putrinya dengan jengkel dan Narwen mengaduh, "Kau ini. Jarang-jarang kita dapat kesempatan begini. Kau tahu kan semakin lama makanan makin sulit dicari, cobalah beradaptasi disana. Setidaknya lakukan ini untuk adikmu."

Nenna menggendong bayinya pada Narwen, "Lihatlah dia. Kasihan sekali jika dia sampai kelaparan karena kakaknya malas bekerja." Daego terkekeh, suaranya menggemaskan, "Apa? Kau mau tiapa hari sarapan dengan roti keju dan susu?" Tanya Nenna pada Daego, menyindir Narwen. "Ya, tenang saja. Kakakmu yang cantik akan memberikannya untukmu. Iya kan Narwen?"

Narwen memutar bola mata untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Ya." Jawabnya malas.

Ibunya langsung berseri-seri dan menaruh Daego di kasur. Dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya menjejal segala Jenis pakaian terbaik dalam tas. Narwen hanya duduk pasrah melihat antusiasme ibunya. "Nak, ingat kanapa yang kau lakukan untuk membuat rambut keriting?"

Narwen menarik napas, "Menggulungnya dengan kain basah semalaman."

"Bagus." Jenna berpikir lagi, "Disini ada ramuan jika kau ingin keritingannya tahan lama. Dan jika sudah selesai, pakai yang di botol biru untuk meluruskannya dengan cepat. Dan-dan..." Suaranya makin mengecil dan menghilang. Narwen melihat punggung ibunya terisak dan seketika dia merasa sedih.

"Naneth..." Gumam Narwen, membalikkan tubuh ibunya agar menghadap dirinya. Dia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi ibunya.

"Maafkan aku dan adarmu." Kata Nenna, memeluk Narwen. "Kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Maaf memberimu beban ini..."

"Tidak naneth, aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Nanti aku akan berusaha betah disana. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian..."

Pada Zaman Pertama penciptaan Arda, Eru Illuvatar sang Pencipta menumbuhkan dua pohon cahaya yaitu Laurelin yang bercahaya kuning dan Telperion yang bercahaya putih. Tidak ada matahari dan bulan saat itu, hanyalah langit bertabur bintang-bintang Varda. Dan tiadapula siang dan malam, semuanya ditentukan oleh pergantian cahaya dari two-trees yang menyinari langit Valinor.

Dahulu sekali saat bangsa Eldar pertama dibangkitkan di pesisir Cuivilien, Valinor dan Endor (Middle-earth) adalah satu benua. Disinari cahaya dua menara buatan Valar Aule. Namun Melkor / Morgoth berhasil menghancurkan dua menara itu, membuat kegelapan tiba-tiba menyelimuti Arda. Peperangan besar-besaran antar Valar menjadi kiamat pertama di Arda, ombak bergulung setinggi pohon mallorn, tanah retak dan gunung runtuh, hingga puncaknya benua itu terbagi menjadi dua dan Melkor berhasil dikurung para Valar di Dunia Hampa.

Setelah kehancuran dua menara itu, akhirnya melalui kekuatan Eru, Valar Yavanne sang penjaga hutan menumbuhkan dua pohon di benua Valinor. Meskipun kini cahayanya tidak pernah sampai ke benua seberang, membuat langit Endor terus menerus gelap. Itulah sebabnya Eldar yang masih berada di Endor dijuluki Moriquendi atau Elf Kegelapan. Karena mereka tidak pernah melihat cahaya Two-trees.

Hari itu cahaya kuning di langit menandakan Laurelin telah bangun. Sebuah kereta kencana terisi penuh delapan orang Avari. Tiga elleth dan lima ellon. Setengah lusin prajurit dikirim dari Tirion sebagai pengawal dan pengawas.

Narwen berbincang seru dengan sahabatnya, Amareth, yang juga tidak sabaran melihat dunia diluar hutan Orome. "Dan pamanku bilang, gerbang kotanya saja terbuat dari emas dan permata! Orang-orang disana sangat cerdas, mereka bisa membaca buku tebal." Kata Amareth.

Salah satu ellon yang juga ada di kereta kencana, menambahkan. "Aku juga dengar prajurit Tirion adalah prajurit terhebat di Valinor! Badan mereka besar-besar dan berotot!"

Roda kereta tidak sengaja tersandung batu, membuat delapan orang itu melonjak dari kursinya. Amareth memegangi bokongnya, meringis, "Ohh aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan tahan di kereta ini."

"Inilah resikonya hidup di pedalaman, jauh dari manapun. Tapi aku bertaruh semua ini akan terbayar saat kita sampai di Tirion." Kata elleth berambut coklat di sebelahnya.

Amareth cekikikan geli, "Ohhh aku penasaran bagaimana ellon-ellon Noldor disana. Katanya pangeran Feanor adalah ellon tertampan diantara para Eldar, sayang sekali dia sudah menikah. Tapi kabar baiknya, dia punya tujuh putra yang mewarisi ketampanannya juga!"

Kelima ellon memutar bola mata. Elleth yang duduk di sebelah Amareth mencodongkan badannya ke depan dengan wajah serius dan berbisik, "Meskipun mereka tampan, tapi kabarnya keluarga mereka tidak wajar. Maksudku, biasanya kaum Eldar hanya cukup punya dua anak. Dan kabarnya, kelima putra pangeran Feanor adalah penyimpangan."

Ketujuh elf lain hening seketika dan elleth tadi makin mengecilkan suaranya agar prajurit berkuda di luar kereta tidak mendengar percakapannya. "Katanya, hanya dual anak pertamanya yang normal...Tuan Maitimo dan Tuan Cano. Saat putra ketiganya, Tuan Tyelco lahir, mereka sangat bahagia karena ketampanan Tuan Tyelco paling dibanggakan di istana Finwe. Tapi dia dibilang berwajah dua, seperti iblis bertubuh malaikat..."

"I-iblis?" Tanya Narwen, dia tidak tahu kaum Eldar bisa mempunyai sisi gelap.

Elletg tadi mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, tapi katanya dia selalu menggunakan pesonanya untuk menjerat orang lain. Seperti perayu ulung, siapapun yanv mendengar suara, mata, dan tubuhnya akan terhipnotis dan mengikuti perintahnya, mereka bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali..."

Narwen dan Amareth bergidik, kelima ellon lainnya hanya diam penasaran. "Kemudian yang keempat?" Tanya seorang ellon.

"Yang keempat adalah Tuan Carnistir. Ini yang harus kalian antisipasi." Katanya, matanya merujuk kelima ellon di sekelilingnya. "Dia sangat kejam, tidak pernah tersenyum, dingin dan kata-katanya seperti pedang. Pamanku berkata jika marah, dia akan meminta seorang ellon datang ke kamarnya dan dia akan menghajar ellon itu sampai sekarat."

Kelima ellon tadi langsung memucat, saling memandang dengan nervous satu sama lain. Ellon berambut coklat yang wajahnya lugu, hampir ingin kembali lagi ke desanya. "Dan...dan apa yang terjadi pada korbannya itu?" Tanyanya denga suara kecil.

Elleth tadi meringis, "Tentu saja mereka akan lansung jadi pasien Healing Centre. Dan Tuan Carnistir biasanya mengancam jika sampai ada orang yang tahu, maka keluarga ellon malang itu akan dihancurkan."

Angin dingin tiba-tiba masuk dari jendela jeruji kereta, menghempas delapan orang di dalamnya. Setiap jarak yang ditempuh semakin mendekatkan mereka ke Tirion, tapi kini meraka merasa seolah sedang digiring ke neraka.

"Pangeran yang kelima, Tuan Atarince, dia adalah replika persis Pangeran Feanor. Tapi sayangnya, dia memiliki seluruh sisi gelap Pangeran Feanor."

"Maksudmu? Sisi gelap apanya? " Tanya ellon yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Dia bagian jahat Feanor. Kecerdasannya digunakan untuk menyesatkan orang, ucapannya sangat meyakinkan dan seperti Tuan Tyelco, ketampanannya digunakan untuk menjerat para elleth. Berhati-hatilah kalian..." Dia memperingatkan kepada du elleth di sampingnya, "Dia sangat... mesum. Bersama Tuan Tyelco, dia sering menjerat wanita-wanita untuk bersetubuh, dengan cara yang kasar."

"Kasar? Bukankah bersetubuh harus dilakukan dari hati ke hati?" Tanya Narwen.

Elleth tadi bergidik,"Menurut kabar yang kudengar, Tuan Atarince memiliki kamar rahasia di basement mansion keluarganya. Tempat itu sangat gelap dan tertutup. Elleth yang menjadi incarannya akan dia masukkan ke kamar itu dan disana mereka..." Elleth tadi tidak sanggup melanjutkan. "...dan bukan hanya satu elleth, Tuan Atarince biasanya membawa dua sampai tiga elleth semalam."

Mendengar itu Narwen merasa ngeri, jijik, dan pening. Dia selama ini tumbuh dan dididik dengan lingkungan yang ketat dan menjunjung kesopanan. Dia tidak menyangka kaum Eldar juga bisa ternoda seperti itu.

"Terkadang disana juga Tuan Tyelco membawa elleth yang digodanya untuk bersetubuh, dan elleth-elleth yang habis dari kamar iti biasanya akan menghilang selama seminggu sebelum muncul lagi. Tapi mereka tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi, yang mereka ingat adalah mereka terbangun di tengah hutan dan mencari jalan sendiri kembali ke mansion." Lanjut elleth tadi.

"Lalu, kalau tidak ada yang mengingat apapun? Dari mana datangnya rumor seperti itu?" Tanya Narwen penasaran.

Elleth tadi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi elleth-elleth itu mengingat ada pria berambut hitam atau pirang. Aku yakin yang berambut Hitam adalah Tuan Atarince dan yang pirang adalah Tuan Tyelco. Hanya mereka berdua yang cocok terlebih reputasi mereka seperti itu. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada bukti apapun untuk menuduh mereka."

Keheningan merayapi kabin kereta itu, hanya terdengar derap kaki kuda dan suara rods yang menggilas tanah. Sampai akhirnya ellon yang duduk didekat pintu bertanya, "Dan putra yang lainnya?"

"Yang terakhir adalah Tuan Telvo dan Tuan Pityo, mereka kembar dan masih elfling jadi kepribadiannya belum terbentuk. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka sudah dewasa akan jadi seperti apa. Karena semakin kebawah, anak-anak Feanor tampaknya semakin menyimpang dan tidak wajar. Dan mendengar perilaku Tuan Atarince, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kembar Ambarussa itu jadinya nanti."

"Aku berharap pekerjaanku tidak membuatku berdekatan dengan orang-orang itu." Humam Narwen.

Amareth menghela napas, "Aku juga. Aku berharap akan ditempatkan di mansion pewaris Tirion lain. Seingatku Raja Finwe mempunyai empat anak lagi dari pernikahannya yang kedua."

Elleth disebelahnya menatap mereka berdua tajam, "Berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Itu bisa berbalik arah pada kalian." Tegurnya. Narwen dan Amareth mengangguk.

Setelah berhari-hari, pepohonan hijau berganti menjadi padang rumput yang luas. Rombongan perjalanan sesekali berhenti berisitirahat sampai cahaya Telperion meredup. Lama-kelamaan pemandangan beralih kembali menjadi pepohonan, namun kali ini pepohonannya tidak selebat di hutan Orome.

"Kita sudah memasuki wilayah Tirion. Besok kita akan melihat gerbang kotanya." Kata Sang pembawa Pesan.

Calon-calon pelayan istana itu merasa lega. Punggungnya sangat pegal terus-terusan duduk dalam kereta. Terlebih jika jalanannya kasar, mereka akan terlonjak-lonjak seharian. Para prajurit itu ternyata memilih jalan pintas, mereka tidak sabar terlepas dari tugas membosankan ini dan mereka tidak peduli jika pilihan jalannya membuat penumpang kereta pengangkut menderita.

"Aku melihat Menara Mindon!" Seru Amareth, tangannya menunjuk keluar jendela. Ketujuh orang lainnya berebutan mengintip dari jendela sebelah kanan membuat kereta tidak seimbang. Seorang prajurit menendang dengan keras dinding kereta dari luar. Dan mereka segera kembali ke bangkunya.

Salah satu ellon berwajah manis dan lugu menelan ludah, "Aku merasa deg-degan. Aku- aku tiba-tiba ingin pulang." Katanya terbata-bata. Elf lainnya merasa simpati dan menepuk bahu ellon itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Narwen. Saat mengucapkannya dia merasakan sensasi tidak menyenangkan di perutnya, dan itu biasanya terjadi ketika hal buruk akan menimpa dirinya. Tapi ia segera singkirkan firasat itu, jika kau menjauhi masalah maka tidak akan ada masalah yang mendatangimu.

Iya kan?


	2. Chapter 2 : Bertemu Tuan Pemusik

Untuk menyebut Tirion sebagai pusat kemegahan di Valinor, tidaklah berlebihan. Orang-orang Noldor yang mencintai kemewahan dan kesempurnaan. Mereka adalah kaum paling terdidik dan haus akan ilmu pengetahuan, tapi sekaligus ganas dalam bertempur. Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam dengan kulit putih susu, namun ada beberapa juga yang berambut emas atau merah jika mereka lahir dari persilangan ras elf lain.

Delapan orang Avari duduk mengamati kota permata itu dari balik jeruji kayu, merasa lebih mirip seperti hewan ternak yang hendak dijual jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang Noldor. Pakaian mereka lusuh dan warnanya menunjukkan pakaian mereka sudah sangat lama maupun hasil diwariskan dari generasi sebelumnya.

Sampailah mereka di bangunan paling mengintimidasi itu, Istana Agung. Narwen menapakkan kakinya turun dari kereta kencana, menatap kagum bangunan menjulang itu. "Ini bahkan lebih luas dari seluruh desa kita." Bisik Amareth.

Mereka berbaris menyamping, melihat ellon pembawa pesan memberikan gulungan kepada seorang ellon berambut hitam. Circlet di kepalanya menandakan dia memiliki jabatan penting disana. "Kalian datang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan." Komentarnya, membuka gulungan dan membacanya. "Delapan orang…tiga elleth dan lima ellon, kondisi tubuh bagus, siap ditempatkan di seluruh pos."

Ellon itu tersenyum hangat, "Selamat datang. Kuharap perjalanan kalian menyenangkan…" Narwen dan Amareth bertukar pandang sarkastik. "…Aku adalah kepala pelayan disini, namaku Ruminis. Kita bisa saling mengenal nanti, sekarang kalian ikuti aku."

Ruminis berbalik arah, jubah panjangnya berkibar seiring langkahnya yang panjang-panjang. Dia memasuki bangunan istana dari pintu belakang, karena pintu utama hanya boleh dilewati orang-orang penting yang jelas sekali kedelapan orang Avari ini tidak termasuk. Pria sibuk itu memisahkan elleth dan ellon ke dalam ruangan berbeda.

Narwen mengedarkan pandang ke ruangan bernuansa kayu, terdiri dari dua belas ranjang, tujuh diantaranya sepertinya sudah terisi. Dia, Amareth dan Erilin menaruh tas-nya di ranjang yang mereka pilih.

Ruminis memberitahu bahwa ini hanya kamar sementara. Sebab bukan di istana Agung mereka akan dipekerjakan, melainkan di mansion-mansion pewaris Tirion.

* * *

Cahaya Laurelin meredup, langit lebih gelap saat cahaya perak Telperion bersinar. Kini ke 12 ranjang di kamar sudah terisi oleh elleth-elleth Avari dari desa lain. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam di dapur umum, dan memilih menghabiskan waktu saling bercerita satu sama lain. Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran, dan menyadari mungkin ini malam terakhir mereka bisa berkumpul satu sama lain. Besok pagi Ruminis akan langsung mengirim mereka ke mansion-mansion tertentu.

Atmosfir santai berubah serius ketika seorang elleth mulai membicarakan keluarga bangsawan Istana. "Jadi Raja Finwe terlihat sering diam-diam mengunjungi pohon putih yang ada di alun-alun kota. Tempat Ratu Miriel dikuburkan."

Elleth berambut coklat dari desa Avari Tenggara menambahkan, "Raja Finwe masih tidak bisa menerima kematian istrinya, tapi dewan istana menuntutnya mencari Ratu baru untuk menyeimbangi kekuasaannya. Dan Ratu Indis-pun kabarnya tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu, dia sudah menemukan pasangan fea-nya, seorang elf Teleri yang bekerja sebagai nelayan di Alqualonde."

Narwen meringis, benar-benar kisah yang tragis. Harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak akan bisa menjadi milikmu untuk selamanya, tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa tersiksanya.

"Pangeran Feanor menganggap Raja Finwe mengkhianati ibunya, tidak pernah ada Eldar yang menikah dua kali, dan ini sangat controversial." Kata elleth berambut perunggu, duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya, "Dialah yang pertama keluar dari istana dan tinggal di mansion, dia benar-benar membenci Ratu Indis dan adik-adik tirinya. Dan ingin tinggal jauh-jauh dari mereka."

Narwen semakin penasaran dengan keluarga fenomenal Feanor. Baginya mereka adalah misteri, penuh skandal dan rahasia, menarik sekaligus berbahaya seperti poison ivy. Ada bagian dalam hatinya yang berkata tidak ada kegelapan tanpa cahaya, dan Narwen yakin dibalik seluruh rumor-rumor buruk itu, masih ada sisi baik dari keluarga Pangeran Feanor.

* * *

Pagi itu Ruminis membawa sebuah gulungan, didepan sekitar 27 orang yang berbaris sesuai desa asalnya dia berdiri tegap.

Dia mengeringkan tenggorokan, "Baginda Finwe menyampaikan terima kasih kalian telah mengajukan diri menjadi bagian dari kerajaan Tirion. Sesuai permintaan kepala pelayan kelima mansion besar, kalian akan dibagi secara acak dan nama yang dipanggil segera menaiki kereta kuda di belakang kalian. Kereta berwarna merah menandakan kediaman pangeran Feanor, disebelahnya kereta biru untuk kediaman pangeran Fingolfin, hingga diujung sana berwarna hijau untuk kediaman pangeran Finarfin."

Narwen memegangi tasnya dengan gugup saat nama-nama di umumkan dan beberapa orang sudah menaiki kereta kuda masing-masing.

"Narwen Estenien…"

Jantung Narwen berdebar kencang...Ini dia saatnya..

"Kediaman Tuan Putri Irime…"

Tiba-tiba Elleth itu mendapat pelukan dari Amareth, "Oh Narwen! Selamat tinggal." Entah kenapa Narwen merasa kecewa tidak ditempatkan di kediaman Feanor, dia membalas pelukan temannya setengah hati. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Amareth…" Gumam Narwen, tersenyum kecil.

"Amareth Dirusius, Kediaman Pangeran Feanor."

Seketika Amareth membeku, dia melepas pelukannya dengan wajah ngeri tak percaya. "Amareth…" Bisik Narwen cemas, dia menelungkup pipi Amareth yang memucat.

"Oh tidak! Na-Narwen… aku—aku tidak mau kesana—" Bisik Amareth panik, dia melihat kereta kuda merah yang masih kosong. "Aku takut…" Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seolah dipaksa menuju kematiannya.

Narwen melihat Ruminus masih mengumumkan nama-nama, mayoritas orang sudah menaiki kereta kudanya masing-masing, dan tampaknya Kediaman Feanor tidak terlalu membutuhkan pegawai baru. Dia mengerti betapa takutnya Amareth terlebih setelah mendengar reputasi kelluarga itu, dan Narwen membuat keputusan, sebuah keputusan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Tuan Ruminus!" Interupsi Narwen, mengangkat tangan. "Saya mengajukan pertukaran posisi." Amareth menatap Narwen penuh shock.

Ruminus mengangkat wajahnya dari gulungan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Narwen, "Dan jelaskan padaku, dengan siapa dan kenapa kau ingin bertukar posisi ?"

Narwen tersenyum, "Saya meminta izin untuk bertukar tempat dengan Amareth di kediaman Pangeran Feanor. Dia memiliki paman yang bekerja di mansion Tuan Putri Irime dan merasa sangat aman berada di dekat pamannya." Kata Narwen, separuh jujur. Memang, paman-nya Amareth bekerja sebagai penjaga di mansion itu, tapi bukan itu alasan mereka bertukar tempat.

Ruminus berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak masalah. Setidaknya ada penggantinya. Baiklah, kuubah posisinya." Dia menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. "Dan kau Narwen, cepatlah naik ke keretamu."

Narwen mengerutkan kening melihat kereta merah itu, "Hanya aku saja?"

Ruminus mengedikkan bahu, "Pangeran Feanor jarang meminta pelayan lebih dari lima orang tiap tahun. Dan dia tidak suka keramaian, jadi jangan kaget jika jumlah pelayan disana tidak sebanyak yang kau pikirkan."

Narwen mengangguk paham

"Narwen," Kata Amareth, wajahnya sangat lega, "Terima kasih, terimakasih banyak!"

Mereka berpelukan sekali lagi sebelum menaiki kereta masing-masing. Narwen meringis melihat kursi panjang kabin itu hanya terisi olehnya.

* * *

Mansion Pangeran Feanor berada diatas bukit, langsung mengarah ke danau raksasa yang keemasan jika cahaya Laurelin bersinar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Narwen langsung dibawa ke kamarnya yang berada di koridor pelayan.

Kepala staff, seorang ellon bernama Landinir memerintahkan Narwen segera mengganti bajunya dengan dress pelayan dan menemuinya di taman. Dia ditugaskan sebagai tukang kebun, merawat bunga-bunga kesukaan Tuan Puteri Nerdanel dan Tuan Kano.

Narwen belum melihat satupun anggota keluarga majikannya, dan jika rumor-rumor itu benar, maka Narwen harus bersyukur dia ditempatkan di luar mansion. Di taman, dia berteman dengan Gwinniel yang juga bekerja sebagai tukang kebun. Dan dari situlah dia mengetahui kategori-kategori pelayan di Tirion.

Pertama, Penyambung Mata, mereka mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi, mulai dari kebiasaan raja Finwe berkunjung ke makam istrinya, sampai tetek-bengek urusan pribadi majikannya, bahkan terkadang mereka punya informasi lebih akurat dibanding keluarga bangsawan sendiri. Mereka mengumpulkan informasi dari pelayan kategori kedua ;

Penjaga Rahasia, mereka adalah pelayan pribadi keluarga bangsawan. Mereka biasanya mengamati perilaku dan menganalisis apa yang terjadi pada majikannya. Bahkan merekapun tahu setiap jalan rahasia yang ada di istana maupun mansion-mansionnya.

Yang ketiga, Penonton. Mereka ini biasanya acuh tak acuh dan memilih bersembunyi di balik dinding, mengutamakan pekerjaan dibanding menggosip, dan paling tidak up-to-date pada informasi. Mereka selalu berusaha tidak terlihat dan tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan Narwen memutuskan, dia memilih masuk kategori terakhir.

* * *

Enam minggu berlalu sangat cepat, dan tak sekalipun Narwen bertemu atau melihat satu saja keluarga Feanor. Dan dia terbagi antara perasaan lega sekaligus kecewa. Terkadang dia hanya mendengar suara tawa ataupun orang berdebat dari koridor bangsawan, dan pelayan lain pun berkata mereka ada di mansion, tapi dia tak melihat barang sekali saja.

Tapi hari ini dia merasa harapannya membumbung. Sebuah pesta diadakan oleh Pangeran Feanor, kabarnya dia berhasil menciptakan tiga permata yang bisa menyimpan cahaya Laurelin dan Telperion. Dan orang-orangpun penasaran sekaligus terkesima dengan penemuan itu, dan Feanor mengundang seluruh bangsawan Valinor untuk menyaksikan karyanya. Kebanggannya yang baru.

Narwen hendak memberi makan ikan koi di kolam, ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara yang indah. Bulu kuduk Narwen meremang, tak pernah dia mendengar nyanyian semerdu itu. Seperti pohon-pohon pun diam menikmatinya. Suara indah itu dipadukan dengan petikan harpa, menyihir Narwen mengikuti asal suaranya.

Dan Narwen mengikutinya, seperti ngengat tertarik pada cahaya. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan, tersihir melodi itu, dan kakinya berhenti di belakang sebuah pohon. Dia bersembunyi dan mengintip. Disana, tepat di tepi danau kebiruan, duduk seorang pria di atas sebuah akar besar pohon. Dia berambut hitam panjang, kaki kanannya diangkat sedikit sebagai tumpuan harpanya. Pria itu bernyanyi, sementara jari jemarinya memetik dawai.

Dia sangat tampan, tapi wajahnya begitu melankolis. Narwen terus mendengarkan, tubuhnya tertutup batang-batang pohon yang menjulur kebawah. Sampai kemudian, dahan yang di pegangnya tiba-tiba patah dan kakinya tersandung akar yang menyembul keluar, membuat Narwen terjerembab. "Aiiii!" Pekik Narwen sebelum wajahnya mencium tanah.

Alunan musik itu berhenti seketika.

Narwen yang masih jatuh tersungkur merasa malu, sangat malu karena ketahuan mengintip. Dressnya sangat kotor, dan dia tidak berani menatap wajah pria itu, jadi dia langsung berdiri dan kabur. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan apapun, dia berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan mengutuki nasibnya. Dan Narwen hanya bisa berharap dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

* * *

Kano baru saja pulang sehabis menghadiri undangan mewakili ayahnya ke Istana Agung. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya selalu menghabiskan waktu di bengkel sibuk, hingga dia kini seperti tinggal di bengkel itu sendiri.

Feanor sangat cocok untuk posisi pewaris utama tahta Tirion, tapi kegilaannya akan ilmu pengetahuan dan penemuan karya tempaannya menjauhkan dia dari dunia sosial. Untuk itu dia lebih sering mengirim putra-putranya menghadiri undangan pesta sementara dia bekerja di bengkelnya. Menciptakan apapun yang bisa dia ditempa.

Kano melihat ibunya, Nerdanel, memegang daftar-daftar kebutuhan pesta malam ini. Dia memeluk elleth berambut merah itu, " _Amme_ …." (Quenya : Ibu) Katanya, "Sudahlah, Kau harus istirahat untuk malam ini,"

Nerdanel memeluk balik putranya, dia tersenyum, "Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan, Makalaure. Kau yang seharusnya beristirahat, kau baru kemarin tampil di depan Raja Finwe dan malam ini pula kau harus tampil disini."

"Ck..Kau sangat keras kepala, Amme.." Omel Kano setengah bercanda.

Nerdanel membuat gerakan mengusir, "Shoo shoo, pergilah ke kamarmu dan tinggalkan ibumu sendiri…" Katanya main-main. Kano menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli, tapi dia kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Dia tak melihat Maitimo maupun adik-adiknya, tapi dia tahu dimana mereka berada . Maitimo mungkin berada di lapangan latih, Tyelco bersama anjing besarnya berburu di hutan, Carnistir berada di perpustakaan—menyendiri dan bersembunyi dari kehidupan sosial, Atarinke bekerja di bengkel bersama ayahnya, dan Ambarussa, mereka berdua bisa berada dimanapun.

Jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga-keluarga paman dan bibinya yang lain, keluarga ayahnya lah yang paling terkenal. Semua anggotanya memiliki karakter yang kuat dan temperamen masing-masing, tapi mereka tidak pernah berlama-lama berselisih. Dan dia menyadari, banyak orang yang tidak menyukai kelluarganya dan selalu berusaha menjatuhkan reputasi mereka.

Kano mendengar rumor tidak mengenakkan saat ia berada di Istana Agung. Tersebar kabar seorang elleth Noldor, putri saudagar kaya sedang mengandung bayi. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti siapa ayah bayi tersebut, tapi dia mencuri dengar pelayan yang sedang bergosip dan Kano memucat seketika. Mereka menduga Atarinke-lah yang menghamili elleth itu. Dan segera keluarga elleth itu akan mendatangi kediaman Feanor untuk mencari kebenaran.

Kano berencana akan menginterogasi Atarinke setelah pesta malam ini, jika dia merasa tidak bersalah, maka Kano dan saudara-saudaranya siap memback-up, tapi jika kebalikannya, maka…

Kano mendesah dan mengambil harpa di lemarinya. Dia butuh menenangkan pikirannya sebelum menghadapi konfrontasi malam ini.

Dia berjalan ke tempat favoritnya, di tepi danau keemasan Monitera dia sering mendapat inspirasi. Dia mengenali pohon-pohon disana, dan mereka selalu memintanya bernyanyi. Burung kecil merpati selalu memenuhi dahan-dahan bersama pasangannya, menikmati keindahan musik yang Kano mainkan.

Dia bisa bahasa hewan dan tumbuhan. Tyelco, yang merupakan murid Valar Orome mengajari semua padanya. Karena bakat dan semangatnya itulah, Tyelco dihadiahi Anjing hutan sebesar kuda poni dari Orome, dan anjing itu dinamainya Huan.

Kano menyukai alam dan ketenangan, Tapi pohon di belakangnya membisikkan bahwa bukan hanya penghuni hutan yang sedang mendengarkan musiknya. Seorang elf,sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon Oak. Senyum kecil terkulas di bibir Kano, dia meminta sang pohon menunjukkan siapa si tukang intip itu.

"Aiii!"

Kano menghentikan permainannya. Dia melihat seorang gadis dengan dress pelayan taman jatuh tengkurap, rambutnya coklat dan wajahnya tertimbun di tanah basah. Kano terkejut dan sedikit memarahi pohon tadi karena caranya yang sedikit kasar, terlebih pada seorang elleth. Pohon tadi meminta maaf, dengan sedikit nada terhibur.

Kano hendak menanyakan pada elleth itun kenapa dia bersembunyi, tapi si elleth langsung kabur, berlari dengan wajah merah padam.

Kano hanya tersenyum geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melanjutkan permainan musiknya.

* * *

Kalau bukan karena desakan Gwinniel, maka Narwen tidak akan mau keluar dari kamarnya. Dia masih shock, ketahuan mengintip dengan cara paling memalukan terlebih di depan ellon tampan telah melukai harga dirinya. Dan ketika dia menceritakan itu pada Gwinniel, temannya justru terbahak-bahak pada pederitaan Narwen.

"Oh, Narwen! Itu kejadian paling konyol, menggelikan, dan bodoh!" Gwinniel menutup mulut, "Oopss, maksudku, aku turut prihatin atas kekurang-beruntungan nasibmu." Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Narwen mencipratkan air kolam, membuat temannya memekik, "Diam kau." Gerutunya.

"Maaf." Gumam Gwinniel, masih dengan nada mengejek. Air mukanya berubah sedikit serius, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang dia berambut panjang lurus, memainkan harpa perak dan suaranya benar-benar merdu?"

Narwen mengangguk, mengerutkan kening melihat ekspresi temannya. Dia menambahkan, "Dan dia dikelilingi hewan-hewan, seperti mereka juga tersihir oleh suaranya."

Gwinniel menggigit bibirnya cemas, dia tahu pasti ellon yang bisa menarik orang-orang bahkan tumbuhan dengan musiknya, dan dia tahu ellon itu sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Narwen ikutan panik melihat perubahan ekspresi Gwinniel, dia bertanya, "Gwin, siapa dia?"

Elleth itu menarik napas dalam, dia berkata dengan cepat, "Kanafinwe Makalaure."

Narwen menatap dengan wajah blank, "Hah?"

"Ka-na-fin-we. Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Gwinniel, jengkel pada kebodohan temannya yang tidak hapal nama majikannya, "Tuan Kano!"

Kano…Tuan + Kano

Tuan Kano!

Narwen terlonjak, "Ai, Gwin. Dia salah satu dari ketujuh Tuan Muda itu? Aduh, gawat!"

"Ya. Gawat sekali." Gwinniel mengangguk prihantin, "Semoga saja dia tidak mengingat wajahmu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa ditegur dan dicurigai memata-matai keluarga Pangeran."

"Tapi aku bukan mata-mata!" Seru Narwen, terkejut kebodohannya bisa saja dianggap tindak kriminal.

"Aku tahu, Narwen. Gadis lugu sepertimu mana mungkin seorang mata-mata. Tapi kediaman ini sedang berada diujung pisau, banyak rumor-rumor jelek tersebar entah dari mana. Dan semuanya menjatuhkan keluarga pangeran Feanor, untuk itu orang-orang disini menjadi waspada, saling menerka siapa dalan yang menyebar rumor-rumor itu."

Narwen terdiam. Setelah berminggu-minggu dia bekerja disini, memang tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan seperti yang pernah dia dengar. Kenapa ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga pangeran?

* * *

 **Hai, terimakasih sudah mau membaca karyaku. Perlu diingat, ini hanya sekedar fanfiction dan ada beberapa plot yang aku twisted dan sedikit berbeda dari Silmarilion yang asli.**

 **Kalau kalian suka ceritanya, jangan lupa klik tombol favourite dan follow...**

 **dan jangan lupa reviewnya, let me know your opinion!**

 **see you...**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Jewels and The PRANG!

Menjelang malam, atau ketika cahaya Telperion mulai bersinar, mansion Feanor mulai kedatangan tamu. Dia hanya mengundang keluarga dan pejabat istana saja, agar mereka bisa melihat bahwa putra pertama Finwe lebih hebat dari saudara-saudarinya yang lain. Setelah itu, dia akan mulai mengundang bangsawan dan penguasa di seluruh Aman untuk menyaksikan penemuannya. Tak lupa dia akan mendatangkan para Valar saat pamerannya di Istana Agung nanti.

Sebuah boks hitam dari batu ore ditaruh di tengah ruangan, tepat di dalamnya adalah Kristal yang dipotong kotak-kotak kecil, namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah permata bercahaya di atasnya. Sangat terang, sinar berwarna pelangi bergerak-gerak di dalamnya, memancing perhatian seluruh mata di aula.

Semua orang berkumpul ketika Feanor memberikan presentasi tentang tiga permata itu. Silmaril. Batu Alam Bercahaya, Feanor menjulukinya. Siapapun yang ada di dekatnya pasti merasakan kekuatan menggoda dari batu-batu itu, merayu pikiran dan hawa nafsu. Begitu cantik, namun berbahaya. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bergerak, sampai kemudian Feanor menyelesaikan presentasinya dengan mengangkat boks itu agar semua orang melihat.

Seketika ruangan dipenuhi sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan, pujian-pujian betebaran, semuanya ditujukan untuk Feanor. Dan ellon itu tersenyum puas, bangga atas hasil karyanya.

Nerdanel terus mendampingi Feanor ketika menyapa kerabat-kerabatnya, dia harus mengawasi suaminya agar bersikap ramah kepada saudara-saudara tirinya terutama Nolofinwe.

Para tamu melebarkan jalan dan memberi selamat keluarga itu. Earwen dan Nolofinwe mendekati mereka dan Nerdanel mengeratkan pegangannya untuk memberi peringatan pada suaminya.

"Selamat malam Nerdanel, Feanor…" Sapa Nolofinwe, matanya menatap Nerdanel kemudian beralih ke ellon tinggi disampingnya, Feanor hanya memberikan anggukan singkat tanpa menjawabnya. "Tadi benar-benar presentasi yang bagus. Tidak pernah aku melihat benda seindah itu."

Diam-diam Nerdanel mencubit suaminya, ia melemparkan senyum pada adik iparnya, "Terima kasih, Nolofinwe. Dia memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah menciptakan sesuatu, dan kalau dia ingin menempa barang bagus, dia akan membuatnya menjadi luar biasa." Kata Nerdanel, mewakilli suaminya. "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kudengar musim semi nanti Aredhel akan merayakan pesta kedewasaan ya?

"Kami baik-baik saja, Nernadel. Dan Ya, Aredhel sangat tidak sabaran jadi elleth dewasa." Jawab Earwen, melihat ke sekeliling. "Kemana ya dia sekarang? Aku yakin tadi dia pergi mencari Tyelco."

Feanor mendengus sarkastik, "Tentu saja dia mencari putraku, semua wanita gampang sekali menempel padanya."

Nerdanel ingin mengusap wajahnya malu. Atmosfir ketegangan mulai terbentuk di percakapan itu, Nolofinwe memicingkan mata pada kakak tirinya. Secara tidak langsung Feanor telah melecehkan putrinya karena disamakan dengan wanita-wanita murahan yang mudah melemparkan tubuhnya pada Tyelco.

Nerdanel mengirimkan peringatan lagi pada suaminya untuk tutup mulut, dia merubah topic, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Arafinwe dan istrinya? Aku tidak melihat mereka."

Earwen kembali bernapas, ia tidak sadar sedari tadi menahannya, "Ah, Arafinwe bersama Raja Finwe disana—"

"Tidak pernah berubah, selalu menjadi anak papa." Potong Feanor datar. Dia menyeringai dalam hati melihat Nolofinwe mengepalkan tangannya keras, kukunya memutih. "Benar kan, _Nolofinwe_?" Cemooh Feanor, mengucap kata terakhir dengan nada sindiran. "Kau dan adik-adikmu pintar sekali mencari perhatian Atar, sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau aku juga anaknya."

"Feanor, jangan disini—" Tegur Nerdanel.

Nolofinwe menggertakkan giginya, "Atar tidak pernah pilih-pilih kasih. Dia mencintaimu sama seperti ia mencintai kami semua..." Earwen memegang pundak suaminya, memintanya berhenti bicara, "…Seingatku bukannya kau yang selalu mencuri perhatian Atar, dari kecil selalu kau yang diberikan barang paling bagus sedang sisanya untuk kami. Dan apa balasanmu? Kau malah menuduh Atar telah membuangmu."

Feanor hendak membalas Nolofinwe ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Ah, Feanor.." Ellon itu menarik napas dalam, mendengar suara yang dirindukannya namun juga dibencinya. "Selamat, nak! Kau jadi pembicaraan hangat orang-orang disini, sebentar lagi pasti kabar keberhasilanmu akan tersebar ke seluruh Aman. Aku bangga sekali padamu." Raja Finwe menepuk pundak putranya, dan Feanor sedikit meringis atas sentuhan itu. Nolofinwe menatap interaksi itu dengan mata cemburu.

Raja Finwe menyadari ada Nolofinwe juga disitu dan ia merangkul kedua putranya, "Kebetulan sekali kalian disini, Arafinwe dan Aku berencana mengadakan liburan keluarga ke Valimar. Dia ingin ke bukit Taniquetil. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Nolofinwe melirik kakaknya dengan ragu. Liburan keluarga? Kegilaan apa lagi yang direncanakan Finwe untuk mendekati Feanor, putranya yang paling rumit? Meskipun dia tidak suka dengan kakaknya, Nolofinwe harus mendukung usaha ayahnya untuk menyatukan keluarga mereka. Dia menjawab, "Aku dan keluargaku siap jika dibutuhkan."

Finwe tersenyum, wajahnya beralih ke putranya yang tubuhnya masih kaku dalam rangkulannya, "Dan kau? Kita jarang sekali berkumpul sekarang. Jadi aku harap—"

"Apa Indis ikut?" Tanya Feanor tiba-tiba. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini liburan keluarga-" Kata Raja Finwe,melihat dagu putranya yang mengeras.

"Apa _Ratu_ Indis juga ikut?" Ulangnya, matanya menatap langsung manic kelabu ayahnya.

"Ya, dia-"

Omongannya terhenti ketika Feanor perlahan melepas rangkulan ayahnya, dengan sopan namun tajam, senyum memaksa terkulas di bibirnya, "Saya sangat menyesal, Yang Mulia..Sepertinya Sesudah ini saya akan sangat sibuk menerima permintaan permata dari Alqualonde. Permisi…" Setelah itu Feanor pergi, membawa Nerdanel yang melemparkan senyum minta maaf pada Raja Finwe. Mereka meninggalkan Raja Finwe yang tersenyum getir melihat sikap dingin putranya.

* * *

Piring-piring makanan di edarkan ke seluruh tamu. Pelayan mondar-mandir menawarkan cemilan di nampannya. Narwen meluruskan dress dengan apron merah berlambang bintang delapan titik, lambang kediaman Feanor. Dia menarik dan menghembuskan napas berulang kali, berharap nanti Makalaure tidak mengenalinya.

"Santailah. Kalau gugup begitu orang-orang akan curiga." Tegur Gwinniel, meluruskan bandana merahnya, rambutnya di ikat cepol rapi dan ia mengambil nampannya. Bersiap memasuki aula mansion.

"Bagaimana jika Tuan Kano tahu kalau aku yang mengintipnya, dan ia menegurku di depan umum? Oh Gwin, aku akan malu sampai mati."

"Ck, jangan berlebihan Narwen. Tuan Kano tidak sekejam itu. Sudahlah, cepat ambil nampan itu."

Narwen mengambil nampan minuman dan berjalan ke aula dengan Gwinniel disampingnya. Musik-musik sudah terdengar dari kejauhan dan banyak suara orang berbincang. Narwen menarik napas dan saat kakinya menapak aula, dia langsung berpisah dengan Gwinniel.

"My Lady…" Dia menawarkan minumannya pada seorang elleth cantik berambut hitam.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Lady itu, menyeruput wine nya.

Narwen mengedarkan lagi nampannya, dan ketika kakinya lebih jauh masuk ke dalam kerumunan, dia men-spot laki-laki itu. Tuan Kano. Duduk di sofa dengan elleth-elleth cantik di kanan-kirinya. Napas Narwen tercekat. Tumitnya berputar dan ia hendak berbalik arah ketika suara feminim memanggil,

"Hey, kau, aku butuh segelas wine." Narwen menutup mata dan mengutuk dalam hati elleth yang memanggilnya. Dia balik arah dengan senyum palsu dan menuju sofa itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika memberikan minum kepada sang Lady. Dari sudut mata, Tuan Kano tidak memperhatikannya dan asyik mengobrol dengan elleth pecicilan di sebelah kanan. Dan Narwen merasa bersyukur.

Tapi keberuntungannya sangat singkat, sebab si Lady menyentuh bahu Tuan Kano dengan posesif dan berbisik, "Kau mau juga, My Lord?"

Saat itulah Tuan Kano menoleh dan ia melihat sekilas Lady di sampingnya, sebelum matanya mengarah ke nampan, kemudian ke pelayan yang membawanya. Narwen menahan napas, dan ketika Tuan Kano mengambil gelas kemudian bersulang dengan Lady-nya, ia bernapas kembali.

Syukurlah dia tidak mengenaliku, desah Narwen.

Ia membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan Tuan Kano dengan elleth-elleth nya. Merasa lega, seolah beban di pundaknya diangkat begitu saja. Jika Tuan Kano tidak mengenalinya, maka dia biisa bebas berkeliaran tanpa harus menghindarinya lagi. Tenggelam dalam kepuasannya, ia tidak sadar berjalan ke sebuah kaki panjang yang terjulur dari sebuah sofa.

PRANG!

Suasana di aula hening seketika. Musik-musikpun berhenti dan semua mata menuju ke arah Narwen, yang tersungkur dengan pecahan gelas wine di sekelilingnya. Kesialan apa lagi ini? Tidak cukupkah dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri tadi siang? Airmata membendung di sudut mata Narwen, dia sangat benci menjadi pusat perhatian terlebih dalam posisi memalukan itu. Ia segera bangkit berlutut, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan hening, dan buru-buru membersihkan pecahan kaca.

Ia melihat kaki tadi, kaki yang membuatnya tersandung masih terjulur angkuh, ia menaikkan matanya ke wajah si pemilik kaki dan langsung disambut wajah aristokrat arogan yang menatapnya dengan manic hijau zamrud tajam, rambutnya merah darah dan tubuhnya tinggi sekali. Narwen mengernyit, matanya menatap marah laki-laki itu yang masih duduk terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Kurang ajar, sudah seenaknya menaruh kaki, kini berlagak tidak bersalah. Gerutu Narwen, memunguti beling. Tak beberapa lama music kembali dimainkan, orang-orang kembali lagi ke obrolannya masing-masing dan Narwen mendesah lega ditinggalkan wajah-wajah menghakimi itu.

Segera Narwen menyelesaikan tugasnya dan berjalan cepat keluar aula, nampan yang kini berisi gelas pecah ia miringkan ke tempat sampah. Dan ia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil nampan berikutnya, berjanji tidak akan ceroboh lagi.

* * *

Kano sangat tidak menyukai pesta, ia benci berada di tengah banyak orang dan harus berpura-pura ramah. Ia berharap bisa menjadi Carnistir yang tanpa basa-basi menolak elleth-elleth yang ingin berbincang dengannya. Ataupun seperti Tyelco dan Atarinke yang terlalu menikmati perhatian dari para elleth.

Terlebih lagi dia harus melayani elleth memuakkan disampingnya. Caleste, gadis yang terobsesi dengannya, terus-terusan menempel seperti lebah mencium madu. Putri pejabat Istana itu sebenarnya termasuk cantik. Rambut hitam panjang tergerai, dengan tubuh ramping, posturnya tinggi dan sempurna.

Gadis itu adalah incaran ellon-ellon istana, dan memiliki segala aspek keputerian yang diajarkan semenjak kecil. Ibunya berambisi menjadi anggota Royal Court, untuk itulah ia menikah dengan pejabat Istana. Dan kini dia menginginkan putrinya pun masuk lingkaran bangsawan, untuk itulah Caleste dipersiapkan semenjak lahir untuk memenuhi criteria kebangsawanan. Mulai dari tata krama, cara bersikap di depan umum, hingga cara berjalannya pun dibentuk menjadi anggun gemulai.

Setelah semua kriterianya ia penuhi, kini hanya perlu mencari orang yang akan jadi batu loncatannya. Dan ia memilih Kanafinwe Makalaure, karena ellon itu yang lebih mudah didekati namun siap membangun komitmen, tidak seperti Tyelco dan Atarinke. Ataupun tidak begitu mengintimidasi seperti Maitimo.

Caleste sangat kesal ketika tahu tidak hanya ia yang berlomba mencuri perhatian Kano, tapi elleth-elleth lain pun mengerubunginya di sofa itu. Kekesalan makin menjadi ketika elleth di sisi lain Kano terus menerus mengajaknya bicara, hingga ia diacuhkan. Caleste mencari cara mendapatkan perhatian Kano dan ia melihat pelayan itu. Ia menawari ellon incarannya minuman dan sangat puas ketika mendapat perhatian Kano kembali.

* * *

Jengkel, itulah yang dirasakan Kano pada usaha menggebu-gebu Lady Caleste. Padahal ia lega sudah bisa mengacuhkannya namun ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Caleste menawarinya minuman. Etika itu penting, begitu kata Amme-nya.

PRANG!

Seketika ocehan Caleste terhenti dan ia menoleh kearah sumber suara, begitupun Kano. Ia melihat elleth pelayan tadi jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah mencium lantai dan Maitimo menatap elleth itu dengan alis terangkat. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dan ia tidak terkejut dengan kecuekan Maitimo pada nasib elleth itu. Tipikal!

Tapi ia merasa shock ketika gadis itu menatap marah Maitimo, tidak gentar terhadap tatapan tajam yang bahkan bisa membuat Kano mundur. Orang biasa pasti tidak akan melihatnya, tapi jika diamati seksama Kano bisa melihat dagu Maitimo yang mengeras, menandakan ia tidak suka ketidakpatuhan elleth itu. Sebelum terjadi adegan drama lain, Kano segera berpamitan pada Caleste dengan alasan sudah waktunya ia tampil.

Dan ia merasa lega ketika Caleste tidak mengikutinya lagi sementara ia ke podium dan mengambil harpa, mulai memetikkan dawai. Mendapat isyarat untuk memulai lagu baru, pemusik lainpun ikut memainkan alat musiknya dan suasana kembali cair. Sambil memainkan harpa, mata Kano kembali ke elleth tadi. Ia menyeringai saat Maitimo ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata maupun, betapa beraninya dia.

* * *

Koridor sangat sepi, ini sudah dua jam semenjak pesta berakhir dan para tamu sudah pergi. Dengan kondisi setengah mabuk, Atarinke berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mengambil elleth malam ini untuk menghangatkan kasurnya. Jauh dalam hati ia merasa jijik, muak dengan nafsu birahinya yang tinggi.

Awal mulanya dia mencoba, setelah ia tak sengaja melihat Maitimo bercumbu dengan wanita pribadinya. Ia pun mencoba merayu pelayan yang sering mengirimkan sarapan ke kamarnya. Dan pelayan wanita itu punya skill sampai membuat Atarinke merasakan sensasi asing atas tubuhnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu rahasia kenikmatan yang diciptakan bagian tertentu dirinya.

Dan ia menjadi ketagihan, terus meminta elleth itu melayaninya. Dan tentu saja, dengan pesona dan posisi keluarganya, wanita murahan itu bersedia menyerahkan tubuhnya. Yang penting Tuan Atarinke memberinya perhiasan.

Kemudian Atarinke menjadi semakin tidak terpuaskan, ia mulai merayu elleth-elleth yang status sosialnya lebih tinggi. Dari putri pejabat, saudagar sampai bangsawan kerajaan lain. Sebuah kepuasan tersendiri melihat wanita-wanita angkuh itu tidak berdaya dibawah kuasanya. Ternyata semua wanita sama, murahan dan gila harta.

Setelah memuaskan napsu setannya, ia tidak pernah melirik lagi wanita bekas pakainya. Berikan saja mereka berlian, maka mereka akan pergi.

Tapi ia masih muda, tidak pernah memikirkan konsekuesi atas perburuan seks nya itu. ia tidak peduli jika dari puluhan elleth patah hati yang ditinggalkannya, terdapat sebuah bahaya yang akan menerkam balik.

Ia masih berjalan sempoyongan, tangannya memegangi tembok untuk menopang badannya. Seberapapun kuatnya elf pada wine, mereka punya batas toleransi, dan Atarinke suka melewati batasan itu untuk mengubur rasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya mengerjap ketika melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan Atarinke tersenyum bodoh. "Makalaure." Sapanya ngelantur. "Ini kamarku tau. Minggir." Ia menggeser tubuh tinggi Kano, namun ellon itu mencengkram pundak adiknya, sangat keras hingga Atarinke mengernyit.

"Kita perlu bicara serius." Kano bicara ditengah gertakan giginya.

"Besok saja, aku sangat sangat capek." Jawab Atarinke, mencoba menerobos Kano, namun ia makin dicengkram erat dan pintu kamarnya di buka paksa oleh Kano. Ia di dorong masuk, hampir terjatuh, dan pintu dikunci.

"Keluar dari sini." Desis Atarinke, tidak suka dengan perlakuan Kano.

"Tidak." Kano menolak, wajahnya dingin, menggurat ekspresi kecewa pada ellon dihadapannya. " Sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa Antasiel ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Antasiel.

Atarinke mengerjap beberapa kali, berpikir siapa wanita itu. Melihat ekspresi bingung adiknya, Kano berdecak sinis, "Sudah berapa banyak, Atarinke, sampai kau lupa siapa saja wanita yang kau tiduri?"

Atarinke meringis mendengar nada bicara Kano, ini pasti sangat serius sampai Kano begitu marah. "Aku tidak kenal siapa dia. Lagipula urusan pribadiku bukan urusanmu."

Sebelum sempat mengedip Kano mendorong tubuh Atarinke ke dinding, ia menarik kerah bajunya. "Ini urusanku jika menyangkut nama baik keluarga." Desisnya di depan wajah Atarinke. "Ini urusanku jika menyangkut anggota baru keluarga kita yang diciptakan dari benihmu."

Ekspresi shock terpasang jelas di wajah Atarinke, tapi Kano menganggapnya sandiwara. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Lepaskan aku." Ia menarik-narik tangan Kano, namun ellon itu tidak bergeming.

"Jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak mengenali siapa saja wanita penghangat ranjangmu. Semurah inikah tubuhmu diberikan pada siapa saja yang mau? Apa otakmu begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa semen mu bisa membuat wanita hamil?"

"Hamil?" Atarinke tidak peduli lagi jika lehernya memerah oleh cengkraman Kano, dia begitu terkejut, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan tindakan yang membuat orang hamil, ia selallu memastikan kepalanya jernih dari segala macam harapan atau pikiran tentang anak saat ia meniduri wanita-wanitanya. Jadi tidak mungkin ada yang hamil. Kesempatan itu hampir mendekati nol.

"Kau sebaiknya jujur padaku, Atarinke. Beruntunglah aku yang mendengar berita itu, bukan Maitimo atau Carnistir. Coba jika mereka yang tahu, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melihat Laurelin lagi besok."

Atarinke menatap kakaknya dengan mata memohon, ia tak mengerti sama sekali, ia sangat bingung dan shock. Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa ketakutan jika Amme dan Atarnya tahu. "Ma-makalaure. Kumohon, aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Katanya, wajahnya lelah dan menyerah.

Kano mencoba membaca mata adiknya, mencari-cari kebohongan ataupun tipu muslihat. Tapi ia mengenal Atarinke, dialah yang mengganti popok adiknya saat balita, ia tahu pasti pertanda jika Atarinke berbohong. Dan kini ia hanya melihat kebingungan di mata adiknya. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan melihat Atarinke menempelkan punggungnya ke tembok, perlahan jatuh terduduk. Ia melihat Atarinke menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, mengingatkan Kano pada Atarinke kecil yang habis dimarahi Atar. Hatinya melembut dan ia berjongkok di depan Atarinke, memeluk kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku mengacau. Iya kan? Aku pasti akan mengacau reputasi yang Atar bangun, dia akan membenciku Kano. Atar dan Amme, dan seluruh orang akan membenciku."

"Kau yakin tidak mengingat apapun tentang Antasiel?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa." Atarinke mendengus sinis, "Aku ini idiot, kan Kano? Orang paling tolol di Tirion yang menghamili anak orang dan tidak ingat apapun."

"Ya Atarinke. Kau memang bodoh." Kano tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia berpikir keras, dia adalah orang paling intuitif di keluarganya. Dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia harus menyelidiki Antasiel ini sebelum rumor makin mengganas.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pukulan Pertama

Kaki Narwen tenggelam dalam kubangan lumpur. Ia melihat sepatunya basah dan mengangkat kakinya kembali. Angin dingin musim gugur membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada keranjang kayu berisi tanaman herbal yang dipesan oleh Seriden, ellon penjaga klinik. Hampir setengah hari ia mencari tanaman-tanaman tertentu di kebun. Setelah lebih dari lima bulan bekerja di kebun itu, dia hapal betul jenis-jenis bunga, akar-akaran, dan buah yang tersebar di taman.

Dia membuat sebuah jurnal, berisi sketsa tanaman itu, namun tanpa tulisan apapun. Seperti Avari lainnya, ia tak pernah mendapat kesempatan belajar membaca tulisan Tengwar. Bagi warga desa, hanya orang berstatus tinggi yang memerlukan ilmu itu, sebab mereka seringkali terlibat dalam perjanjian maupun kesepakatan.

Semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman majikannya, Narwen selalu penasaran dengan rangkaian indah tulisan tengwar. Meliuk-liuk seperti anak sungai, namun begitu elegan. Ia tahu Pangeran Feanor-lah penemu sistem penulisan itu, dia sangat cerdas.

Dalam rangkaian tengwar itu tersembunyi berbagai ilmu yang minta untuk diperhatikan, dan disentuh. Seperti oasis di padang pasir, Narwen pun sangat haus dibuatnya, namun oasis pengetahuanitu seperti fatamorgana baginya. Ada, namun tidak bisa dijangkau. Memanggil-manggil dahaganya, seakan berkata, "Kemarilah, aku bisa melepas rasa hausmu!"

Namun Narwen tahu ia tidak bisa menikmati luapan pengetahuan, karena seperti pelayan rendahan lainnnya, seluruh keluarganya, bahkan orang desanya, ia tidak bisa membaca.

Kini, ia hanya mengandalkan ingatannya untuk menutupi penyakit buta hurufnya. Dan harus diakui, ia sering kesulitan melaksanakan perintah yang terlalu banyak. Misalnya saja saat ini, Lord Seriden membutuhkan banyak daun Nentuiw untuk diproses menjadi balsam, ia mendapat banyak pesanan terutama dari Tuan Rumah karena kesibukannya di bengkel.

Ia memasuki ruang klinik dan melihat Lord Seriden menulis sesuatu dengan pena bulunya. "Terima kasih." Katanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas.

"Saya permisi." Narwen membungkuk, lalu berjalan ke pintu.

"Ehm. Tunggu sebentar." Panggil Lord Seriden. Narwen berhenti dan berbalik arah, melihat Lord Seriden menulis sesuatu dengan terburu-buru, sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Narwen. "Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?"

Narwen mengangguk, mendekati kembali Healer tersebut.

"Jujur saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kewalahan." Kata lelaki itu, wajahnya lelah dan stress. "Permintaan obat meningkat drastic, dan bisa kau lihat, hanya aku yang bekerja disini."

Narwen tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ia membiarkan Lord Seriden mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Selama dua bulan ini aku terus memberimu tugas mengumpulkan tanaman herbal dari kebun. Dan perlu kuakui, kau sangat potensial menjadi healer, hampir tidak ada yang kurang dari tugas yang kuberikan padamu. Kau menghapal banyak tanaman dan tahu dimana menemukannya, tidak seperti pekebun lain."

"Terima kasih, My Lord. Saya sangat tersanjung."

"Nah, itu dia, satu lagi yang membuatku menyukai pekerjaanmu. Kerendahan hati. Itu salah satu hal yang dibutuhkan seorang Healer. Aku bisa meminta izin Tuan Feanor untuk memindahkan tugasmu kesini. .." Mulut Narwen menganga, "Tapi sebelumnya, aku mesti meminta persetujuanmu. Bagaimana?"

Hati Narwen terbagi antara kegirangan dan takut mengecewakan, ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi healer. Bahkan ia tidak tahu caranya meracik obat, "My Lord, saya sangat gembira mendengar penawaran anda. Namun saya takut, ilmu saya tidaklah cukup jika diangakat menjadi healer. Dan saya mempunyai masalah, mmm… saya.. saya tidak bisa membaca dan menulis…" Narwen menundukkan kepalany, malu.

"Aku sadar itu." Kata Lord Seriden, terbiasa berada di tengah kaum Avari buta huruf.

Narwen mengangkat wajahnya, "Jadi, sepertinya, dengan berat hati saya harus menolak."

Lord Seriden terdiam sejenak. Memang kekurangan Narwen bisa menjadi masalah ke depannya, berhubung keahlian healer tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari buku-buku kesehatan. Tapi tidak adalagi kandidat lain yang berpotensi menjadi healer di kediaman ini, kecuali Narwen. Mungkin jika ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya… "Seandainya kau bisa membaca, apakah tawaran ini akan kau terima?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, My Lord. Saya penasaran sekali dengan dunia healer ini, saya senang jika bisa membantu orang seperti yang anda lakukan."

Lord Seriden tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" Seru Lord Seriden puas, sementara Narwen menatapnya bingung. "Mulai besok kau akan jadi muridku—"

"Tapi…My Lord…"

"Dan kau akan membantuku di klinik ini, jadi aku tidak perlu begadang semalaman lagi—"

"Terima kasih tawarannya. Tapi saya tidak—"

"—Dan sambil berjalan, kau akan diajari membaca."

Kalimat terakhir Lord Seriden mengakhiri argumen Narwen. Ia akan diajari membaca?

"Juga menulis." Tambah Lord Seriden, tersenyum puas melihat perubahan ekspresi Narwen.

Menulis? "My Lord..a—aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku-katakan." Narwen gelagapan, tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya.

"Katakan YA, Narwen!"

"A-apa?" Tanpa berpikir dua kali Narwen langsung berseru, "Owh! YA! YA! Saya mau, My Lord! Saya ingin jadi murid anda!" hatinya sangat gembira, sampai-sampai ia berlutut dan mencium tangan Lord Seriden, penuh terima kasih. "Saya akan datang kesini besok. Dan-dan saya akan belajar. Ya, saya akan belajar sungguh-sungguh!"

Lord Seriden berdecak terhibur pada antusiasme dan semangat gadis itu. _Dia akan jadi healer andalan_ , gumamnya dalam hati. "Pergilah dan selesaikan hari terakhirmu menjadi pekebun…"

Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali ia langsung bangkit, "Terima kasih. Lord Sereden. Anda baik sekali."

Lord Seriden mengibaskan tangan main-main. Narwen berbalik arah, senyum lebar terkulas di wajahnya dan jalannya agak berjingkrak. Ia membuka pintu, hendak keluar, namun ia memutar badannya lagi ,"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu barulah Narwen benar-benar pergi. Lord Seriden menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anak muda." Gumamnya terhibur.

* * *

Sinar Telperion merembes masuk melalui jendela kaca besar. Disana, duduklah seluruh putra Feanor dan Nerdanel dalam sebuah makan malam. Itu adalah tradisi paling disukai Nerdanel karena anggota keluarganya lengkap berkumpul setelah seharian melakukan kesibukan.

Selama makan malam, Feanor menceritakan pesanan permata dari bengkelnya meningkat drastis setelah pameran yang ia adakan di Istana Agung sebulan lalu. Bahkan Valar Manwe pernah memintanya membuat permata yang mirip seperti silmaril. Namun ia menolak, Silmaril adalah lambang kehebatannya, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikinya juga.

Itu adalah topic utama tiap kali mereka makan malam. Dan Nerdanel sedikit khawatir tentang sikap posesif Feanor pada permata itu. Dan seringkali dengan cerdas ia merubah topik.

"-Dan sepertinya dia pasangan yang cocok untuk Makalaure. Dia sangat cerdas dan pintar bicara, dan punya selera humor."

Itu dia, topic memuakkan yang Kano selalu dengar. Caleste, dia tahu progressnya mendekati Kano berjalan stagnan. Dan ia mengalihkan usahanya dengan mengambil hati Amme dan Atar, kini Amme-nya tidak henti-hentinya memuji-muji Caleste, berusaha memancing ketertarikan Makalaure pada gadis itu.

"Jika dia ingin serius dengan Makalaure, maka kita akan membantunya." Kata Feanor, menggenggam tangan Nerdanel. Kemudian ia menatap Kano yang memainkan sup nya dengan malas, "Kau sudah lama memasuki usia matang, Makalaure. Dan kurasa sudah waktunya kau memilih calon istrimu."

Kano mengangkat wajahnya, menatap balik ayahnya, "Aku tidak ada perasaan apapun dengannya, Atar."

"Cinta akan tumbuh kalau kau ingin menanamnya." Feanor berargumen.

"…tapi akan mati jika ditanam di tanah yang salah." Gumam Carnistir saat ia mencoba membaca tulisan di buku botani yang dia taruh di pangkuannya. Namun dengan pendengaran elf, seluruh orang di meja dapat mendengar apa yang Carnistir katakan dan menoleh padanya. Dari bawah meja, Telvo—yang duduk di seberang Carnistir—menendang tulang keringnya.

Dan bodohnya Carnistir, ia menendang balik tumit Telvo dan fokus pada bacaannya.

Perbincangan keluarganya akhir-akhir selalu bertema sama, entah itu Silmaril ataupun usaha mak comblang-nya Nerdanel pada Makalaure. Dan itu membuat Carnistir jengah. Ia mempunyai proyek sendiri : Menyelesaikan buku yang diberikan kakeknya dari perpustakaan Istana Agung, yang membahas tanaman herbal untuk meningkatkan stamina saat berlatih. Dia memasang target mempelajarinya dalam empat hari, jadi ia selalu membawanya bahkan saat makan malam, dan selalu mencuri pandang ke buku itu.

"Morofinwe!" Suara tajam Nerdanel membuat Carnistir menaikkan wajahnya selalu memanggilnya Carnistir—Julukan yang diberikan dari ibunya—jadi ketika Nerdanel menggunakan nama bangsawannya, Carnistir tahu ia dalam masalah. "Apa kau membaca buku dibawah meja lagi?!"

Carnistir mencoba memindahkan buku itu ke pangkuan Tyelco yang duduk disebelahnya, kalau-kalau Nerdanel menyuruhnya berdiri. Tapi Tyelco—si idiot—mendorongnya kembali dengan kekuatan berlebihan. Carnistir berjuang tidak meringis, menahan sakit di sisi pahanya.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Carnistir sangat tepat." Maitimo mengintervensi, ia menyuap steak-nya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menanam gandum di pasir pantai. Seberapapun kuatnya ia mencoba."

Feanor tersenyum kecut, "Analogi-mu terlalu melenceng dan tidak masuk akal. Kita tidak akan mencoba menanam gandum di tepi pantai, itu sangat konyol, namun kita akan menanam gandum di tanah kering yang dirawat dan diberi humus. Bukan—"

"Aku permisi.." Potong Kano, bangkit dengan kasar dari bangkunya, lalu keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan keluarga yang menatapnya takjub. Tidak pernah mereka lihat Kano semarah itu. Jelas sekali Kano tidak suka disamakan dengan bahan uji coba. Dia adalah elf, makhluk hidup berakal dan memiliki perasaan. Ia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengendalikan masa depannya.

* * *

"Selalu kurangi rasa sakit dulu, sebelum kau mulai mengobati." Lord Serdiren memberitahu Narwen. Healer harus memiliki kepekaan tinggi. Dan Narwen menyadari tantangan terbesar dalam penyembuhan adalah menyeimbangkan intuisi, empati, dan respon logis. Tujuan penyembuhan tak lain adalah menyembuhkan pasien, bukan membuatnya sengsara.

Dua minggu sudah ia menjadi murid di klinik. Lord Serdiren mengajarkan semuanya pada Narwen, mulai dari cara meracik obat, mantra-mantra pemulihan, hingga teknik pemijatan untuk merilekskan tubuh pasien.

Waktu senggangnya digunakan untuknya belajar huruf abjad dan cara pengucapannya. Ternyata sulit sekali, banyak peraturan dalam pengejaan Tengwar. Narwen masih tahap belajar penggabungan dua huruf dan akan naik tingkat jika Lord Serdiren merasa sudah cukup.

Ia sangat menginginkan buku tebal, yang tulisannya banyak, kecil-kecil dan materinya lebih serius. Namun ia sadar, belajar harus tahap demi tahap, dan ia akan bersabar.

Di hari yang sama, Lord Serinde memberinya rentang istirahat lebih lama, ia ada urusan mendadak di Healing Center istana. Narwen sedang duduk di meja dapur, belajar aksen bermelodi bahasa Quenya lewat buku yang Lord Seriden berikan.

Kondisi dapur sepi, karena sudah lewat jam makan siang. Angin dingin yang lolos dari celah ventilasi membuat mata Narwen berat. Ia menguceknya beberapa kali, dan ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan, sampai kemudian ia menyerah dan tidur sebentar.

Ia sedang menikmati kue jahe buatan ibunya di alam mimpi, ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditepis hingga dagunya menabrak meja.

BRUK!  
Narwen tersentak kaget dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"ADUH, Itu sakit tahu!" Gerutu Narwen, memegangi dagunya.

"Kau seharusnya mengingat janji yang kita buat satu sama lain. Dan kau harusnya ingat apa konsekuensinya." Jawab elleth itu, yang tidak lain adalah Gwinniel. Sungguh ironis.

Narwen menggeram.

"Sekarang ucapkan janji itu lagi."

"Mulai dari hari ini dan seterusnya, aku berjanji akan menggeser sikut siapapun yang tidur diatas meja, tidak peduli betapa damainya ia tidur, tidak peduli jika ia adalah Vala Manwe maupun Melkor itu sendiri." Kata Narwen, sambil menguap. "Sekarang bolehkah aku tidur?"

"Tidak boleh! Tidak ada elf yang semalas dirimu." Tukas Gwin, menarik Narwen dari bangkunya. "Lagipula, aku ingin mengajakmu ke kolam yang baru kutemukan pagi ini."

Narwen mengerutkan dahi, "kolam?"

"Ya. Tadi aku mencari jamur di hutan belakang mansion. Dan aku terus berjalan, lalu tiba-tiba kolam itu ada didepan mata. Indah sekali dan airnya hangat! Kita harus kesana sekarang!"

"Mana ada kolam muncul begitu saja. Kau hanya berimajinasi." Balasnya, menguap lagi.

"Ikut saja denganku, Tupai-busuk."

"Baiklah, dasar Napas-kuda."

* * *

Kedamaian di rumah Feanor tiba-tiba terusik ketika dua kereta kuda datang. Seorang ellon turun, wajahnya gusar, dia menarik elleth cantik yang memakai jubah besar. Di kereta satunya lagi, dua orang elleth juga turun, wajahnya gugup.

Kepala pelayan menanyai siapa mereka. Ellon yang tadi menarik gadis itu berkata namanya Baradhar dan ia datang bersama putrinya untuk bertemu Pangeran Feanor. Sang kepala pelayan-pun memasukkan mereka ke ruang tamu dan pergi menemui tuannya di bengkel.

Ketegangan menyeruak di udara ketika Feanor memasuki ruang tamu diikuti istrinya. Baradhar membungkuk dan duduk di sofa, wajahnya muram, begitupun putrinya. "My Lord, saya meminta maaf datang secara mendadak ke kediaman Anda." Mulainya bicara, "Saya hanya meminta keadilan untuk keluarga saya."

Feanor mengerutkan kening, ia duduk dengan kaki disilang dan jarinya di dagu, mengamati Baradhar seksama. "Dan katakan padaku, atas dasar apa kau meminta keadilan disini?"

Baradhar melihat putrinya yang sudah diambang menangis. "Antasiel, Putri saya, ia mengandung bayi. Sudah lima bulan lamanya dan keluarga saya baru mengetahuinya saat ia dibawa ke healer karena muntah-muntah. Awalnya kami tidak percaya, lalu kami menunggu perubahan fisiknya selama ini dan ternyata itu benar . Putriku mengandung."

Feanor melirik istrinya yang juga tidak mengerti apa urusan mereka dengan kehamilan elleth itu. Nerdanel tersenyum, "Kami ucapkan selamat atas kehamilanmu. Keluarga dan suamimu pasti sangat bahagia."

Sekilas wajah Baradhir menggurat kemarahan, namun ia menetralkannya lagi, hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Feanor. "Saya tidak yakin akan hal itu, My Lady. Sebab saya berpikir mungkin ayah dari bayi itu tidak menginginkannya."

"Tidak menginginkannya? Tapi bayi adalah anugerah Valar dan terbentuk atas penyatuan dua hati. Dan kelahiran bayi selalu membawa kebahagiaan."

Kalau ia tidak berada di depan keluarga penguasa Tirion, pasti ia mendengus sinis atas pernyataan Nerdanel. "Kebahagiaan…" Baradhir merenung. "Kalau begitu kalian akan bahagia dengan keberadaan bayi ini. Sekalipun ia adalah cucu kalian?"

Kesunyian pekat merayapi ruang tamu. Nerdanel dengan wajah shocknya menatap suaminya tidak percaya. Namun Feanor bukanlah tipe yang menerima tuduhan tanpa menelisik akarnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke elleth yang menunduk, memainkan kain dressnya gelisah.

Dengan nada yang dikontrol, Feanor bertanya, "Kalau begitu, kaulah yang mengaku sedang mengandung cucuku?"

Bibir Antasiel bergetar ketika ia menjawab, "Sa-saya tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki lain. Saya sudah menolaknya, tapi..dia memaksa. Dia mencecoki saya dengan alcohol, dan hal terakhir yang saya ingat, saya terbangun dengan Tuan Atarinke. Kami—" Ia tidak mampu melanjutkan, terlalu malu dihadapan ayahnya.

"Dan jelaskan, kenapa kami harus mempercayai ceritamu? Siapa saja bisa datang kemari dan mengaku dihamili putraku." Jawab Feanor, tegas dan tajam.

"My Lord, putri saya tidak pernah berbohong dan ia selalu kami jaga dari ketidaksopanan. Saya hanya meminta Tuan Atarinke bertanggungjawab telah merusak Antasiel." Baradhar menggeram, tidak suka dengan tuduhan Feanor atas putrinya.

"Dan tampaknya kau tidak cukup menjaganya dengan baik. Mengingat ia telah tidur dengan ellon lain dan hamil." Feanor menatap dingin Antasiel, menelisik kejujuran dan motifnya.

"Tu-tuan Atarinke adalah yang pertama, My Lord." Jawab Antasiel, airmata jatuh dipipinya. "Saya bersumpah tidak berbohong atas apa yang saya ucapkan." Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. "Ini… Tuan Atarinke yang memberi saya ini dan meninggalkan saya begitu saja. Dan ketika saya sadar apa yang terjadi, saya menangis."

Sebagai seorang wanita, Nerdanel merasa simpati untuknya. Gadis itu terlihat lelah dan depresi, lingkaran hitam terukir dibawah matanya. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja atas tuduhan elleth itu. Tapi cincin itu membuat kepalanya berputar.

Nerdanel mengenalinya, cincin itu salah satu yang sering dipakai Atarinke. Motif dan ukirannya, hanya Atarinke yang bisa membuatnya. Disamping Nerdanel, Feanor menggenggam pegangan sofa sangat keras, hingga kukunya memutih. "Panggil Atarinke. Sekarang!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Damn You!

**Warning 20+ : Very Mature content, including sexual tension and smut.**

 **Masih dibawah umur, stay away please.**

Atarinke tidak ada dirumah ketika keluarga Antasiel datang, ia berjalan-jalan di hutan bersama Tyelco dan anjing-serigala besarnya, Huan.

Dia menaiki kuda hitam sementara Tyelco menunggangi Huan. Mereka kembali saat senja, saling melempar candaan dengan santai. Tak tahu apa yang menunggunya di rumah.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga menyambut mereka, Carnistir berdiri bersandar di depan gerbang. Matanya sedingin es Helcaxare. Ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca, dan seketika Atarinke mendapat firasat buruk. Tanpa aba-aba Carnistir langsung menarik Atarinke turun dari kudanya hingga ia hampir terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Seru Tyelco, segera turun dari Huan dan menghampiri Carnistir yang memojokkan Atarinke ke pagar. "Hey, Moryo Lepaskan dia! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Tapi Carnistir tetap mengangkat kerah adiknya yang berjuang melepaskan diri dari cengkraman di lehernya. Kakinya mengambang di udara sebab tubuh Carnistir lebih tinggi. Atarinke tidak dapat bernapas, ia mengeluarkan suara orang tercekik dan mendorong-dorong tangan Carnistir dari kerahnya.

"Moryo! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Teriakan Tyelco seakan mengembalikan kesadaran Carnistir. Ia menurunkan adiknya namun tidak melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Idiot! Ada apa denganmu?!" Atarinke memegangi lehernya kesakitan.

"Sayang sekali Atar menunggumu di ruang studinya. Kalau tidak aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan, Curvo." Cemooh Carnistir. Ia menghempas tubuh Atarinke ke tanah dan balik arah, ia berjalan dengan langkahlebar-lebar, tangannya masih terkepal keras. Atarinke dan Tyelco pun mengikuti dengan bingung dan takut.

Situasi rumah sunyi, terlalu sepi karena konfrontasi telah terjadi tadi siang dan kini semua keluarganya menunggu di ruang studi Feanor.

Antasiel dan Ayahnya telah pulang, mereka akan menerima kabar dari keluarga Feanor dan akan datang kembali besok.

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan.

Perasaan Atarinke makin tidak nyaman, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia melihat Telvo dan Pityo duduk dipojok ruangan, menghindari tatapannya. Atarnya duduk bersama Nerdanel, dan ia melihat ibunya memegangi tangan Feanor, memintanya menahan amarah. Maitimo duduk di jendela yang terbuka, kakinya disilang dengan wajah yang menatap keluar, seperti sedang berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan Kano, ia duduk bersandar di sofa, tangan disilangkan, dan kepalanya menunduk seperti orang merenung.

Kepala mereka menengok ketika Carnistir masuk bersama Atarinke dan Tyelco.

"Tinggalkan kami." Perintah Feanor. Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali, putra-putranya yang lain berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Atarinke. Namun Kano, yang merasa iba, menepuk pundak Atarinke, memberinya semangat. Entah untuk apa.

Di ruangan itu tersisa Feanor, Nerdanel dan Atarinke.

"Duduk."

Atarinke menelan ludah, "Ada yang salah, Atar?"

Feanor mendengus, sangat sinis hingga Atarinke merasa ngeri. Siapa yang tidak tahu Feanor? Ia adalah orang ambisius dan juga temperamen, siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya akan disingkirkan dan dia bisa menembus hati seseorang, mengetahui isinya.

"Salah? Ya. Memang ada yang salah. Lebih tepatnya banyak yang salah denganmu, Curufinwe Atarinke." Ia menatap putranya tanpa ekspresi. Atarinke merasakan ada gangguan di kepalanya, dan seketika ia tahu atarnya sedang membaca pikirannya. Namun Atarinke tidak menyukainya jadi ia mengosongkan pikirannya, mendorong Feanor keluar dari kepalanya. Feanor menutup matanya, seolah telah mendapat tamparan keras.

"Jadi dia benar. Gadis itu…dia jujur." Kata Feanor pada istrinya, yang kemudian meledak dan menangis. "Aku melihat segalanya, adel."

"Siapa yang jujur? Tolong katakan padaku! Ada apa dengan kalian?!" Atarinke menuntut, dia sudah lelah dengan aura kemarahan yang didapat dari keluarganya.

Kepala Feanor menoleh tajam, dagunya mengeras. "Mungkin kau bisa jelaskan ini." Feanor menaruh cincin diatas meja, "Mungkin kau bisa jelaskan siapa Antasiel ini?"

Antasiel.

Jadi keluarganya telah mendengar berita itu. Perasaan ngeri membuncah di hati Atarinke. Ia menatap cincin itu dan ingat ia memberikannya pada seorang elleth sebagai pembayaran atas tubuhnya. Harganya setara sekantong emas.

Dan ia mencoba mengingat segalanya. Saat itu ia menghadiri upacara hari jadi Raja Finwe di Istana Agung bersama saudaranya. Dia dan Tyelco minum-minum dan tertawa, keduanya menargetkan seorang elleth yang duduk malu-malu di sudut ruangan.

Malam itu sangat indah, langitnya bersih dan diterangi bintang-bintang Varda. Atarinke sudah minum banyak dan ia juga banyak merayu. Ia terkenal dengan nafsu seksual tinggi dan sering memperlakukan wanita secara tidak hormat hingga membuat Raja Finwe terkadang marah. Namun karena Atarinke adalah anak favorit Feanor, lebih kepada persamaan fisik dan wajahnya, maka Raja Finwe tidak banyak bertindak, khawatir menimbulkan perselisihan dengan putra pertamanya.

Dengan pesonanya, Atarinke bisa mendapat apapun yang ia mau. Wanita-wanita sudah tersedia, ia hanya perlu tersenyum dan menebarkan beberapa kata manis, maka mereka akan siap membuka paha untuknya. Karena itulah ia tidak punya rasa hormat kepada elleth lain diluar keluarganya dan biasanya tidak pernah meniduri mereka lebih dari sekali. Dia mirip seperti lebah di tengah padang bunga, dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hati-hati patah yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Para wanita itu hanya melihat status, mereka semua mengejar circlet untuk kepala mereka, bukan mengejar dirinya. Itu membuat Atarinke marah dan sinis, ia pun hanya memanfaatkan mereka, memutar balikkan permainan yang mereka mainkan. Itu memang salah dan banyak menyakiti orang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Dia tidak pernah bertemu orang yang pantas mendapat rasa hormatnya, tidak pernah sama sekali.

Dia mengingat malam itu, ia melihat seorang elleth dan mencoba bicara dengannya namun elleth itu menghindarinya lalu selanjutnya yang terjadi begitu samar-samar. Dia ingat meminum wine yang warna merahnya lebih gelap, wine itu meninggalkan rasa khas di bibirnya namun Atarinke menyukainya. Dan ia bicara lagi dengan elleth itu lalu semuanya menghilang. Yang ia ingat adalah dia berjalan kembali ke kamar lalu terbangun dengan seorang elleth telanjang disampingnya.

Wajah elleth itu tidak diingatnya, Atarinke mengira ekspresi shock dan ngeri wanita itu adalah karena dia sadar akhirnya bisa tidur bersama salah satu pewaris Tirion generasi kedua. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Atarinke bangkit, tubuhnya telanjang bulat dan ia melepas salah satu cincin di jarinya. Ia melemparkan cincin itu ke ranjang lalu memakai baju dan keluar kamar, mencari sarapan.

Yah, itu adalah cincin yang dia berikan pada perempuan itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu apapun."

"Tidak tahu? Semuanya sudah kulihat, kau melakukannya Atarinke! Oh Eru, Kau memperkosanya!" Seru Feanor.

"Memperkosa?"

"Ya, Atarinke! Kau memperkosa dia, aku melihat segalanya. Segalanya! Apa yang ada di otakmu?" Feanor sudah kehilangan kendali. Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya, melihat kekacauan yang dibuat putranya, ia menjadi sangat kecewa. Apa Atarinke tidak tahu hukuman untuk pemerkosa? Meskipun dia keluarga raja tapi dia tidak akan lolos dari hukum, sekalipun ia memilih bertanggungjawab dan menikahi elleth itu, dia akan diberikan vonis.

Atarinke tidak mengerti. Ya, dia memang meniduri wanita itu dan dia pula yang memberikan cincin itu. Tapi kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya bagaimana Antasiel bisa bersamanya masih abu-abu. Ia mencoba mengingat potongan-potongan malam itu, tapi tak ada satupun yang muncul.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Atarinke duduk lemas di sofanya, matanya sangat lelah dan seketika bayangan merundung wajahnya.

Feanor menipiskan bibirnya, "Istana sudah mendengar berita ini." Atarinke menatap terkejut, wajahnya makin lelah. "Maafkan aku. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, prajurit istana akan menjemputmu besok."

Nerdanel menangis, dia kini terlihat lebih tua dari usianya dan Atarinke masih membeku, ia merasa semua orang meninggalkannya. Dia bukanlah orang yang terlalu religious, namun saat itu juga dia berharap Valar berada dipihaknya. Dia menuntut keadilan untuknya, tapi apakah ada?

Seluruh mansion dipenuhi kegemparan, semua orang sangat shock dan rumor-rumor beterbangan seperti lalat di tumpukan daging. Tempat itu menjadi muram, terlallu sunyi dan kepekatan melingkupi seisi mansion. Tidak ada yang berani menaikkan suaranya. Tidak ada yang percaya Tuan Atarinke telah memperkosa elleth itu, tapi semua bukti menunjukkan dia bersalah.

Di dalam kamarnya, Narwen mendengar teman-teman sekamarnya bergosip tentang event yang terjadi hari ini. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan nampaknya tidak akan bisa tidur tenang mala mini jika teman-temannya tidak berhenti bicara.

Ia memutar bola mata dan melihat jam. Masih jam 7 malam dan ia ingat belum mandi. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide, berhubung hari ini adalah hari-hari terakhir musim gugur dan salju akan turun beberapa hari lagi, ia berencana mandi di kolam air panas yang ditemukannya dulu.

Ia membawa handuk dan baju ganti, lalu keluar mansion lewat pintu belakang. Tak lupa ia membawa lentera untuk perjalanan melewati hutan.

Angin dingin menghempas dedaunan, suara berderik-derik terdengar diatas hutan. Jangkrik dan serangga malam bersahutan. Itu semua adalah melodi indah yang didengar Narwen ketika sampai di kolam itu.

Kolamnya termasuk besar, kau bisa berenang dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya dengan bebas. Dan banyak batu kali besar-besar untuk tempat duduk maupun bersandar. Narwen bingung mengapa tidak ada orang yang menemukan tempat itu sebelumnya, karena pasti akan jadi tempat favorit pemandian di Tirion.

Narwen meniup lenteranya dan membuka dressnya hingga telanjang dan menjajal suhu air dengan kakinya. Mengetahui airnya tidak terlalu panas, ia tersenyum dan berendam dalam air itu. Suara desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya ketika kehangatan air kolam seperti memijat-mijat ototnya.

"Hhmmm.."

Dia menutup mata dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke salah satu batu. Dia mencoba tidak memikirkan masalah di keluarga tuannya meskipun ia sangat penasaran. Tidak, dia tidak berhak menerka-nerka maupun menjudge apa yang dilakukan Tuan Atarinke. Bagaimanapun dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, begitupun orang lain. Kebenaran hanya ada di Tuan Atarinke dan elleth itu.

Narwen menurunkan badannya lagi sampai air mencapai lehernya. Ia membuka mata dan menatap langit dimana bintangnya bersinar terang. Begitu damainya, tapi semuanya runtuh ketika terdengar suara ranting patah. Narwen segera menengok. Ia melihat cahaya lentera dari arah pohon-pohon dan cahaya itu semakin mendekat.

Gawat!

Narwen bangun perlahan dan berenang menuju salah satu batu besar, lalu bersembunyi dibaliknya. Ia mendengar suara kain dijatuhkan ke tanah kemudian bunyi kecipak air. Oh Valar, orang itu juga sedang mandi di kolam yang sama! Narwen menunggu beberapa saat namun nampaknya orang itu memilih merilekskan badannya di kolam.

Angin berhembus lagi, hampir saja suara pekikan keluar dari mulutnya akibat perbedaan suhu air dan udara. Tubuhnya menggigil, ia sangat kedinginan dan merutuki nasibnya.

Kenapa orang itu tidak pergi saja? Untuk apa lama-lama di tengah hutan begini?

Narwen menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak bisa keluar dalam kondisi seperti itu, lagipula barang-barangnya cukup jauh. Dia benar-benar terjebak, oh Eru, dia tidak tahan lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian, tidak ada lagi suara-suara di belakangnya. Mungkin orang itu sudah pergi, pikir Narwen.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, tangannya menempel pada batu besar itu, dan ia mengintip. Matanya diedarkan ke seluruh area kolam, tidak ada orang! Dia mendesah lega dan bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik kakinya masuk kembali ke dalam air. Ia tidak punya waktu bereaksi saat tubuhnya dihimpit ke batu tadi. Narwen memekik, sosok ellon tinggi menaunginya. Ellon itu membelakangi cahaya Telperion, menyebabkan hanya siluetnya saja yang terlihat.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan barulah Narwen menyadari ia adalah ellon yang dulu menyebabkannya jatuh saat pesta.

Ellon itu mendesis marah, wajahnya mengguratkan rasa muak. "Jadi kediaman ayahku mempunyai pengintip kotor sepertimu ya?"

Narwen baru menyadari, laki-laki itu adalah Tuan Maitimo. Putra pertama pangeran Feanor sekaligus cucu pertama Raja Finwe. Rambut merah, tinggi, dan wajahnya tegas. Tidak salah lagi dia adalah Nelyafinwe Maitimo.

Narwen tidak bisa bergerak, terlalu takut dan malu. Tidak ada pembelaan untuknya, memang tadi dia hendak mengintip, tapi bukan untuk menikmati tubuh Maitimo, melainkan untuk memastikan apa dia sudah pergi atau belum.

"Sa-saya tidak mengintip, Tuan. Saya bersumpah!"

Maitimo menatap gadis didepannya seperti sedang melihat kotoran anjing tertempel di sepatunya. Ia meringis sinis, "Simpan sumpah palsumu. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika tahu ada orang sepertimu didekat mereka. Kau sama seperti wanita rendahan yang suka menjerat laki-laki dengan tubuhmu."

Airmata menetes deras disudut mata Narwen. Ia tidak pernah disebut begitu rendahan oleh orang lain. Dan Tatapan yang diberikan Maitimo membuat Narwen merasa begitu kecil, seolah semua kesalahan di seluruh dunia ditimpakan kepadanya.

"Kumohon..T-tuan… lepaskan saya."

Maitimo menekan tubuhnya lagi, ia mengerang dalam hati merasakan kehangatan gadis itu. Tinggi tubuhnya sekitar 2,4 meter memberikan keuntungannya untuk mengangkat gadis itu dan menempelkannya ke batu."Melepasmu? Kau telah mengambil keuntungan dariku, elleth!" Maitimo sangat tidak suka ada orang yang melihat tubuhnya dan berimajinasi liar tentangnya, terlebih-lebih ia diintip saat mandi!

"Tolong…saya tidak bermak-maksud…urgh.. lepaskan saya." Narwen menggeliat, berusaha keras melepaskan cengkraman baja Maitimo. Pasti besok lengannya akan membiru.

Gerakan wanita itu membuat mata hijau Maitimo kini segelap malam. Membangkitkan iblis dalam dirinya yang telah lama ia kurung. Dia terkejut dengan reaksi tubuhnya atas gadis itu, hanya gerakan perlindungan diri namun efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Maitimo mendekatkan kepalanya dan menjilat telinga Narwen, membuat getaran aneh menjalar di tubuh Narwen.

Reaksi itu membuat Maitimo menyeringai. "Lihat? Kau sama seperti wanita-wanita murahan. Begitu nafsu akan kenikmatan…" Ia terus menjilati telinga Narwen, sesekali mengigiti, membuat Narwen terkesiap. "Kau suka begini kan? Dinikmati sementara tubuhmu diisi olehku, diguncang-guncang hingga mencapai pelepasan…Hmm? Katakan, siapa namamu?"

Narwen terisak, ia merasa malu, bagaimana bisa Tuan Maitimo menuduhnya pelacur? Dia bahkan belum pernah disentuh ellon, dan ini terlalu banyak untuknya. Tiba-tiba Maitimo menggigit bahunya, sangat keras, membuat Narwen terkesiap. "Aku bertanya siapa namamu?" Geramnya.

"Na-Narwen…Tuan. Tolong jangan lakukan ini…" Tubuh Narwen bergetar hebat, ia terpecah antara logikanya untuk menolak namun tubuhnya berkata lain, merespon perlakuan Maitimo. Narwen menangis terisak, napasnya berat dan merasa sangat hina, ia tidak pantas menghadapi teman-temannya. Mereka akan tahu ada yang salah dengannya dan tidak akan mau berteman dengannya lagi.

Melihat wanita itu sudah tidak memberontak, Maitimo menariknya ke tepi kolam lalu melemparkan Narwen ke rumput.

Dia berjalan mengelilinginya, seperti singa mengintimidasi mangsanya. Sial, hanya melihat tubuhnya saja dia sudah sangat keras. Namun ia ingin menjatuhkan elleth seperti itu, merendahkannya, mereka adalah lintah, mengambil keuntungan dari keluarganya. Mereka semua sama, pandai merayu lalu menjerat habis-habisan, seperti wanita pribadinya, Galasia.

Atau seperti Antasiel yang menjerat adiknya menuju penjara. Lalu wanita itu akan mendapatkan kompensasi dari keluarganya seumur hidup dan kemewahan mereka akan terjamin. Maitimo mendengus sinis, ya, semua wanita sama saja.

Ia berjongkok di depan Narwen yang menutupi payudaranya malu. Mata Narwen bergerak-gerak, mencari cara untuk kabur. Ia merasa terjebak, terpojok, dan tidak ada jalan keluar. Namun percuma lari, Tuan Maitimo akan mencarinya, entah di hutan, di mansion. Dia sudah tahu nama dan wajahnya, pasti ia akan menemukannya.

"Sayang sekali terlalu banyak elleth cantik yang hatinya busuk." Gumam Maitimo, tangannya menyentuh leher Narwen, mengirimkan getaran hangat aneh yang mengumpul di area bawah perutnya. "hmm.. sangat sensitif sepertinya…"

Tiba-tiba Maitimo mendorong pundaknya ke lantai rumput dan mengukungnya, dan Narwen melihat bagian privasi tuannya yang terangkat sempurna. Itu membuatnya sangat takut, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Tuan.."

Ia tidak diizinkan bicara sebab Maitimo sudah melumatnya. Narwen memberontak sejadi-jadinya, menyadari bahwa Maitimo memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman basah dan panas. Itu sangat tidak sopan, karena tangan Maitimo turun ke area sensitif dibawah pahanya dan menggodanya disana. Tubuh Narwen mengejang, kakinya naik-turun, mencakar-cakar tanah agar Maitimo melepasnya.

"Kau suka ini? Hmm… sentuhan ini membakar tubuhmu kan?" Maitimo menekan jarinya, menemukan titik panas Narwen dan mempermainkannya.

Narwen meratap, memohon, kata-katanya tidak jelas dengan airmata turun deras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, apa yang harus dipikirkan, apa yang harus dirasakan! Dia merasa sangat kotor, hina dan sakit hati. Tapi ia juga merasakan kenikmatan, kenikmatan intens yang memalukan. Maitimo menambah jari lagi lalu menekuk jarinya, mengirin gejolak kenikmatan intens yang membuatnya mengejang. Narwen terengah-engah, terisak, dan ingin sekali ia pergi, mati, apapun!

Maitimo melihat wajah arousal elleth dibawahnya dan ia menyeringai, betapa mudahnya ia memutar balik permainan hina para wanita penjilat. Ia merasakan gadis itu hampir mencapai puncak dan ia menghentikan permainannya, menunggu beberapa saat, lallu memulai semuanya lagi. Ia tidak membiarkan wanita itu mencapai pelepasan dan kepuasan. Tidak, dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Narwen hanya menangis seperti anak kecil, tubuhnya mengkhianatinya, menginginkan tuannya untuk melanjutkan, menuntut sebuah pelepasan. Dia mencoba menggeliat untuk mengembalikan control tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Senyum jahat terkulas dibibir Maitimo, "Kau sangat menginginkannya kan? Biarkan aku mendengar permohonanmu. Ayo, jangan malu-malu!"

Narwen menolak mengatakannya, menolak untuk mendengar penghinaan namun jari-jari iblis itu adalah kelemahannya, mengendalikannya. Tubuhnya sangat berkeringat dan berusaha menangkap udara, sekaligus merespon rangsangan itu. "Yya—Ttuan.."

Maitimo tersenyum miring, setelah ini gilirannya yang akan mendapat kenikmatan. Tangan kanannya yang menangkap kedua lengan Narwen kini diturunkan ke payudaranya, memainkan dan mencubit, lagipula wanita itu sudah terjerat dalam jaringnya, tidak akan kabur, tidak akan bisa. Maitimo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Narwen, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dicari wanita sepertimu? Bayangkan ibumu melihatmu disini, berbaring dengan paha terbuka lebar, siap untuk dicumbu."

Itulah, kata yang mengingatkan Narwen pada rumah, harga diri keluarganya. Sensasi menggelenyar yang dirasakannya seketika berubah menjadi amarah. Dia menaikkan kepalanya, menggigit pundak Maitimo sangat keras hingga ia mengerang dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Narwen langsung menampar wajah tuannya, membuat Maitimo mematung dan pikirannya jernih kembali.

Maitimo melihat elleth itu, berbaring miring dan meringkuk seperti sekujur tubuhnya kesakitan, menangis-nangis memanggil ibunya. _Oh tidak, apa yang kulakukan?!_ Mata Maitimo membulat dan manic hijaunya kembali darikegelapan seperti bulan sehabis gerhana. Ia langsung melompat ke belakang, seolah tubuh Narwen membakarnya.

"Amme…" Ratap Narwen, menangis tersedu-sedu, menutupi dadanya dengan tangan dan wajahnya menderita. Seketika ia merindukan keluarganya, kehangatan rumahnya. Dia ingin pulang.

"Na—narwen.." Maitimo tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki, jelas sekali Narwen tidak pernah disentuh ellon, ia sudah merasakan layar keperawanan saat jarinya bermain di tempat terlarang itu, namun iblis dalam dirinya menutup mata, tidak mempercayai kemurnian Narwen.

Dan kini, ia telah merusak gadis itu, mengambil keuntungan dari kepolosannya. Maitimo merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, setelah lama ia mampu menaklukkan sisi iblisnya, benteng dalam dirinya runtuh saat ia melihat gadis itu, menyeruak bagai api berkobar ganas, membutakannnya.

Tangisan Narwen mereda, ia duduk dan menatap Maitimo dengan tatapan marah dan benci, "Terima kasih, Tuan. Anda telah menunjukkan betapa murahnya saya. Semoga anda puas telah membuktikan wanita seperti saya memang tidak punya harga diri. "

Setelah mengatakan kalimat kebencian itu Narwen berdiri susah payah, selangkangan dan payudaranya sakit. Ia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mengambil barang-barangnya, airmata jatuh menetes dan rambutnya kusut, basah dan penuh rumput.

Ia memakai dressnya dengan wajah pucat pasi, lalu kembali ke mansion dengan mata kosong. Dia melihat Tuan Kano memainkan harpa di balkon lantai dua, namun ia mengacuhkannya. Ia tahu Tuan Kano juga melihatnya dengan shock karena Narwen melihat balkon itu telah kosong, mungkin Tuan Kano sedang turun ke lantai bawah untuk menanyainya.

Narwen mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak mau bertemu siapapun. Dia hanya ingin mandi, melepas semua kotoran dari tubuhnya. Untungnya dia segera sampai kamar mandi umum. Masih mengenakan dressnya, ia memasuki kolam pemandian dan menangis. Ia mandi dan menggosok dirinya berulang-ulang.

Kotor. Kotor. Masih kotor!

Dia mengenakan dress cadangannya dan kembali ke kamar. Ia mengetuk pintu dan melihat Gwinniel membukanya dengan mata ngantuk. Namun mata kantuk langsung berubah kaget saat melihat kondisi acak-acakan sahabatnya. "Narwen! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Serunya panik.

Narwen tidak menjawab, ia hanya masuk dan tidur di ranjangnya, menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya seakan itu bisa melindunginya dari sesuatu. Dia merasakan Gwin duduk di tepi kasurnya, meminta penjelasan. Namun ia tetap mengacuhkannya, dia tidak bisa menceritakan ini pada siapapun, terlebih disaat genting seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa, ia hanya menangis tanpa suara dan membiarkan rasa lelah mengakhiri kesedihannya hari ini.

Butuh waktu lama sampai Maitimo mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Tidak mungkin, ia hampir saja memperkosa gadis itu sama seperti yang Atarinke lakukan. Maitimo jatuh terduduk, dia merutuki kelemahannya. Keluarganya memang memiliki bayangan gelap dalam dirinya masing-masing, namun mereka mampu mengalahkannya dan mengurungnya.

Memang yang paling lemah mengunci iblis dalam tubuhnya adalah Atarinke, lalu Tyelco, Carnistir, selanjutnya dia sendiri, dan Kano lah yang paling tahan pada godaan itu. Kedua adik kembarnya belum memasuki usia dewasa, jadi belum bisa merasakan kehadiran setan itu.

Dia takut kegelapannya bangkit kembali dan mempengaruhi orang-orang disekitarnya sama seperti dulu. Mala mini dia telah membiarkan nafsunya mengambil alih, entah kenapa perempuan itu membangkitkan sesuatu yang gelap dalam dirinya.

Dan dia menyesalinya dengan sangat ketika wanita itu menatapnya dengan kebencian yang amat besar. Maitimo teriak frustasi. Bodoh! Lemah!

Dia kembali berjalan ke mansionnya, masih dengan kondisi terangsang dan dia bertemu Kano yang terlihat sibuk mencari-cari orang.

Kano melihat kakaknya keluar dari kegelapan hutan dengan lentera. Namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kondisi celana Maitimo. Dia menanyakan apa Maitimo melihat elleth di sekitar sini, namun Maitimo membalasnya dengan mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan melewati Kano begitu saja.

Kano menggelengkan kepalanya,

Benar-benar hari yang kacau.


	6. Chapter 6 : Konspirasi

Keramaian di depan gerbang Istana Agung begitu senyap, atmosfirnya tegang dan bisik-bisik bermunculan ketika kereta itu lewat. Kereta kuda dengan lambang Tirion di sisinya, jeruji besi menampakkan sosok yang sedang menunduk lemah. Dibelakangnya turut berjalan dua kereta kuda merah dengan bintang delapan titik, lambang rumah Feanor.

Mereka menahan napas ketika kereta berhenti di lapangan besar depan menatap ellon yang diborgol kaki-tangannya dan dicengkram dua prajurit. Tak lama turun pula Feanor, berpakaian merah darah, circlet perak di dahinya, menggenggam tangan elleth berambut merah yang wajahnya pucat pasi. Kuda-kuda pengiring istana berjalan berdampingan dengan kuda putra-putra Feanor lainnya.

Raja Finwe duduk di singgasananya, terlihat tenang dan gagah. Namun semua orang bisa melihat matanya merah seperti habis menangis dan bibirnya pucat. Beberapa orang tak mempercayai ini terjadi, namun semua bukti dan saksinya sudah ada, jelas dan tak terbantahkan. Ini adalah kejahatan seksual pertama dalam sejarah bangsa Eldar, tiada yang pernah membuat hukumannya. Namun semua orang tahu, jika kasus ini diserahkan pada Valar, maka dapat dipastikan Mandos akan langsung melemparkan fea Atarinke ke Kehampaan Abadi.

Finwe, sebagai raja Noldor, harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Dia melihat Atarinke bergetar ketakutan, terengah-engah mengambil udara, dan hampir tidak bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Ini tidak nyata, tak mungkin terjadi, dia tidak bisa mempercayainya dan otaknya bekerja keras.

Atarinke berdiri ditengah aula, dibawah tatapan menuduh dewan istana. Di ruangan itu hadir seluruh keluarga Finwe beserta pejabat-pejabat istana. Atarinke melihat mata mereka, dipenuhi ekspresi tak percaya, lalu menghujat, kemudian jijik. Dia tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata yang mereka bisikkan, vonis-nya bahkan sudah ditetapkan sebelum ia memasuki ruangan. Dan kini dia tidak bisa mempercayainya, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, itu semua mustahil. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan sesuatu sejahat itu!

Dia mencoba mengingat, tapi yang muncul hanya potongan-potongan kecil, seakan kepalanya terselubung kain hitam yang menutupinya dari sesuatu. Dia memaksa otaknya memproduksi memori sebagai bahan penjelesan didepan rajanya, namun pembelaannya langsung ambruk berkeping-keping, terdengar tidak masuk akal dan tidak jujur. Dia jatuh berlutut ketika Raja membacakan vonis dengan suara kecil dan tersendat dihadapan orang-orang, dia akan di pasung seumur hidup. Penonton sidang tidak percaya Raja Finwe menjatuhkan hukuman seperti itu pada cucunya sendiri, tapi mereka bisa melihat bahwa Raja Finwe sangat adil, tidak membiarkan siapapun lolos dari jari-jari hukum.

Nerdanel jatuh pingsan dan anak-anaknya menangis tak percaya. Ayah mereka, Feanor, hanya berdiri dengan mata kosong, menatap putra kesayangannya diseret dan kakinya di kunci dalam batang kayu besar tanpa perlawanan.

Raja Finwe berdiri dari singgasananya, ia menghampiri Atarinke. "Maafkan aku. Aku berharap bisa mempercayaimu, namun bukti-buktinya tidak terbantahkan. Demi Eru betapa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah berharap akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Kakek, aku tidak melakukannya! Aku bersumpah tidak melakukannya!"

Raja Finwe menghela napas, "Mungkin itulah yang kau percayai, tapi kami telah melihat kebenarannya. tiada yang bisa lari darinya, bahkan kau tidak diatas hukum itu sendiri, Atarinke. aku harus menegakkannya sekalipun itu menghancurkan hatiku." Dia melayangkan tangan dan kedua prajurit mulai menyeret Atarinke, Finwe hanya bisa mengucapkan salam terakhir dengan samar-samar yang hanya bisa terdengar Atarinke. "Selamat tinggal, kau bukan lagi pewarisku, bukan lagi darah keturunanku. Aku tidak akan menyebut namamu lagi…"

Atarinke di lemparkan dalam penjara terbawah, hanya di terangi lilin kecil diluar selnya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengunjunginya dan ia hanya diberi makanan, air putih, serta sepotong celana. Dia sangat kesepian dan putus asa, merasa seperti binatang yang terkurung dan rela melakukan apapun untuk dilepaskan.

Ketika malam menjelang dan angin dingin berhembus ke sela-sela penjara, Atarinke akhirnya menangis. Dia ketakutan dan begitu sedih akan rasa malu yang dibawanya pada keluarganya. Setelah berhari-hari tubuhnya mulai memburuk, dia hanya berbaring miring memeluk lututnya dan merintih seperti elfling yang mendapat mimpi buruk dan menangis memanggil ibunya, membutuhkan kenyamanan ibunya namun tidak ada satupun yang datang.

Kesehatannya menurun dan tubuhnya menjadi kurus, ia mulai berhalusinasi hal-hal mengerikan, termasuk melihat Mandos dihadapannya. Ia memohon tersedu-sedu agar ia dibawa saja ke Aula Penantian namun ilusi Mandos itu segera menghilang. Sampailah suatu hari tidak terdengar lagi ratapan maupun teriakan dari satu-satunya sel terisi disana.

Di sel itu makanan-makanan berserakan dan membusuk, bau tidak mengenakkan tercium tajam. Di sudut ruangan duduklah Atarinke, matanya hitam kosong. Kini sel itu benar-benar seperti kandang hewan buas. Tidak layak dan sangat menjijikan. Berulang kali Atarinke pingsan karena kelaparan maupun kelelahan, dia menolak semua makanan dan berharap kematian mendatanginya segera.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang berdiri di luar selnya. Orang tersebut memegang lentera dan bertudung hitam. Orang tersebut terkesiap dan mengeluarkan suara terisak, membangunkan Atarinke dari lamunan kosongnya.

"Atar?" Untuk pertama kalinya Atarinke bersuara.

Feanor terlihat pucat dan lebih kurus, ada garis hitam dibawah suara logam bergemerincing dan pintu sel terbuka. Dia memasuki sel, membawa beberapa baju. "Kumohon anakku, pakailah ini. Aku disini untuk membebaskanmu."

Atarinke terkesiap, tubuhnya lemas seperti agar-agar. "Atar? Mengapa? Mengapa kau menolongku?"

Feanor mulai memakaikannya baju, tangannya bergetar penuh ironi pada kondisi anaknya. "Ayah seperti apa yang sanggup melihat putranya diperlakukan seperti anjing gila…"

Atarinke menatap ayahnya, "Apakah kakek tahu?"

"Tentu tidak. Cepatlah nak, kumohon! Jangan membuat ini sia-sia."

Atarinke merasakan sensasi terbakar, seolah ada api yang disalurkan ayahnya dan memberinya tenaga. Dia buru-buru memakai baju dan berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Dia harus keluar dari sini. Feanor membopong putranya meninggalkan sel. Di kegelapan dia melihat bayangan elf lain yang tidak lain adalah Tyelco.

"Ada jalan rahasia melewati basement. Tyelco tahu rutenya, disana sudah ada kuda menunggumu. Berkudalah yang cepat, jangan berhenti sampai kau jauh dari Tirion."

Atarinke menahan isakannya, "Atar, kumohon percayalah. Aku-aku tidak memperkosa elleth itu, aku bersumpah!"

Feanor menyentuh pipi putranya, ia tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu, nak. Kau memang ellon yang bergairah dan congkak sekaligus terlalu dimanjakan. Tapi kau tidak jahat, tidak pernah. Aku mengenalimu seperti aku mengenali diriku sendiri." Dia menggenggam tangan Atarinke dan menciumnya, "Pergilah…pergilah selagi bisa. Tyelkormo akan menjagamu."

Atarinke kesulitan bernapas, airmatanya mengalir deras, "Oh atar, aku mencintaimu!"

Feanor mengangguk, matanya berair, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang pergilah! Cepat!"

Tyelco menarik adiknya dan menyeretnya pergi. Atarinke menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi dan melihat siluet ayahnya berdiri sendirian di ujung koridor. Ia merasa hatinya jatuh berkeping-keping.

Tyelco membantunya menuruni tangga dan memasuki jalan rahasia berliku-liku. Dia memang tidak tinggal di Istana, namun ia adalah murid favorit Orome dan itu berarti ia mampu mendeteksi jalur-jalur rahasia bawah tanah, sekalipun itu tersembunyi rapat. Mereka berakhir di sebuah gua, disana Huan dan seekor kuda hitam menunggu mereka. "Kurasa aku tidak sanggup berkuda, aku terlalu lemah."

Tyelco mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Aku akan duduk bersamamu. Kita harus mencapai sungai sebelum Laurelin terbit."

Atarinke mengerutkan dahi, "Sungai?"

"Ya. Ada sebuah perahu bersandar disana sekaligus perbekalan. Carnistir yang menyiapkannya. Kita harus meninggalkan wilayah ini sejauh mungkin, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Atarinke merasa jantungnya dicabut dari dadanya. Dia terkesiap lemah, menutup matanya. "Ini terasa seperti…sebuah kekalahan."

Tyelco membantunya menaiki kuda dan ia duduk dibelakangnya, "Anggap saja insting bertahan hidup, Curvo. Ini bukan kekalahan."

Atarinke hanya duduk bersandar pada kakaknya. Mereka meninggalkan segalanya—hidupnya-bahkan namanya! Mungkin Tyelco menyebutnya bertahan hidup, namun bagi Atarinke ini adalah kekalahan. Dia menghela napas, melihat kuda hitamnya berlari menjauhi satu-satunya rumah yang ia punya. Huan juga berlari di belakang, bertugas memanipulasi jejak mereka dengan jejak hewan hutan biasa. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu, prajurit istana akan mengetahui sel-nya kosong.

Tyelco mempercayai Atarinke tidak bersalah, memang dia sering melakukan hal bodoh, tapi tidak pernah sampai kelewat batas.

Tyelco menggertakkan giginya

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di belakang mereka.

Semenjak insiden di kolam air panas, ada sesuatu yang dibangkitkan dari tubuhnya. ia juga merasakan hal aneh, seolah ada semut-semut merangkak di kulitnya. Jauh dalam hati ia tahu sebabnya, hormon tubuhnya mengenali _'hal itu'_ dan menginginkannya lagi. Namun semakin ia membutuhkannya, rasa bencinya pada Maitimo bertambah.

Ia juga membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah, begitu menjijikan. Ia ingin mencekik suara dikepalanya yang membisikkan untuk melakukan pemuasan diri, ia sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya, godaannya sangat besar! Dan semua itu berpengaruh buruk pada dirinya, ia sulit berkonsetrasi karena yang ada dipikirannya adalah sensasi tubuh Maitimo menindihnya.

Napsu makannya pun berkurang, dia kehilangan berat badan dan wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat. Dia sering menangis di kasurnya, oh dia merasa sangat kotor dan berdosa. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya, sudah pasti. Terkadang ia bersembunyi diantara rak buku perpustakaan, menangis diam-diam. Ia menjadi pemurung dan menghindari interaksi dengan orang lain, termasuk pada Gwinniel. Ia merasa tidak pantas berteman dengan siapapun lagi.

Dia sangat polos dan lugu karena adat desanya sangat ketat dan keras terutama perihal berhubungan badan. Hanya pasangan yang telah mengikat boleh melakukannya. Semua aktivitas intim seperti ciuman maupun berpegangan tangan dianggap tabu, dan hukumannya adalah pengasingan. Narwen sangat takut, jika ada orang yang mengetahui rahasianya, ia tidak akan punya tempat lagi didesanya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Narwen menjadi pendiam.

Perilaku Narwen tidak luput dari mata Lord Seriden, ia ingin bertanya apa masalah Narwen, namun seringkali ia tidak punya waktu maupun kesempatan. Narwen terlihat gugup dan akan terlonjak bahkan pada suara pintu dibuka, ia terlihat was-was dan ketakutan terhadap seseorang. Oh Eru, dia sangat trauma!

Lalu suatu hari ia menemukan obat yang Lord Seriden racik untuk insomnia. Dia meracik sendiri ramuannya dan meminumnya sebelum tidur. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan merasa gelisah lagi tiap malam. Dia berhasil mengatasinya, obatnya bekerja dan mood nya kembali membaik. Dia makan lagi dengan porsi normal dan mulai bekerja tekun.

Lord Seriden sangat lega, Narwen masih muda dan mungkin dia sedang patah hati atau sejenisnya. Ia sangat pemalu dan tidak pernah berani bicara dengan ellon lain. Bisa jadi ellon yang disukainya ternyata tidak membalas perasaannya. Lord Seriden sangat kasihan padanya, ia berharap suatu hari Narwen akan menemukan orang special yang membuat hatinya utuh.

Gwinniel-pun berhasil mengeluarkan Narwen dari cangkang pemurungnya, ia selalu memastikan Narwen selalu sibuk di waktu senggangnya. Dia mempunyai dugaan di kepalanya, dan semua itu dikonfirmasi oleh perilaku Narwen terhadap _orang itu._

Saat itu mereka berdua mengambil tanaman rempah dari kebun. Seperti biasa mereka berdua berlomba siapa yang mengumpulkan biji merica paling banyak. Mereka mengangkat keranjang mericanya dan kembali ke mansion sambil bercanda. Namun tiba-tiba Narwen terdiam dan langsung bersembunyi di punggung Gwin, ia memegang lengan Gwin sangat erat seperti anak kecil ketakutan.

"Hey hey Narwen! Ada apa denganmu?!" Seru Gwinniel cukup keras, tidak sadar Maitimo menoleh kearahnya mendengar nama itu.

"A-ayo cce-pat per..gi, Gwin." Gumam Narwen, menurunkan kepalanya di punggung Gwin.

"Tidak, Narwen. Aku tidak mau berjalan jika kau tidak memberitahuku apa yang salah." Tukas Gwin, menengok ekspresi temannya. Namun orang dibelakangnya hanya merintih panik. Saat itulah Gwinniel tak sengaja melihat Maitimo berdiri dengan tiga ellon di sekelilingnya. Mata intens Maitimo menatap lurus elleth kecil itu. Gwin mendapat jawaban dari sikap Narwen belakangan ini, iapun menghidupkan mode protektif dan membawa Narwen memasuki bangunan.

Entah Gwin berimajinasi atau tidak, ia melihat pupil hijau Maitimo menghitam sekilas, lalu ekspresinya kembali datar. Gwin kenal persis tatapan itu, ia telah menikah dengan prajurit istana dan selalu tahu kebutuhan suaminya dari matanya. Biasanya tatapan itu tergurat jika seorang elf sangat bernafsu pada seseorang, dan tidak akan tenang sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya.

Gwin harus melindungi Narwen. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya antara temannya dan Tuan Maitimo. Namun insting protektifnya sangat kuat, ia bertekad melindungi kepolosan Narwen dari predatornya.

Maitimo merasakan tarikan kuat. Darahnya mendesir kencang ketika melihat wanita itu. Narwen. Yah, itulah namanya. Gadis yang membuatnya haus akan sentuhan, mengacaukan kendali hormonnya. ia masih bisa merasakan kelembutan kulitnya. Sekilas gemuruh nafsunya memuncak, jika saja ia tidak segera menahannya, dia pasti sudah menculik Narwen dan membawanya ke ranjangnya.

 _Eru, apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Geram Maitimo frustasi.

Tyelco dan Atarinke berhasil sampai di seberang sungai. Perahu yang disiapkan Carnistir adalah perahu pengiriman tong-tong sayur, ukurannya cukup untuk delapan orang. Tubuh Atarinke hampir pulih dan ia sudah bisa mengendarai kudanya sendiri. Mereka mengepak dua tas besar di pelana kuda Atarinke. Tyelco berkata Telvo dan Pityo yang menyiapkan segalanya. Mereka berdua masih tergolong elfling, tidak akan ada yang curiga jika mereka membawa tas besar masuk ke hutan. Orang lain akan mengira mereka akan berkemah seperti elfling pada umumnya.

Pada suatu malam, Tyelco membuka salah satu isi tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah wadah kain berisi daun-daun kering untuk direbus. Atarinke melihat kakaknya dengan bingung, "Apa itu? Bau sekali!"

Tyelco melemparkan batang kayu di apinya, "Memang. Tapi ini sangat berguna. Kau sadar kita sekarang sudah menjadi buronan kerajaan? Kita tidak akan diterima dimanapun. Faktanya, kita pasti akan ditangkap jika elf lain tahu siapa kita sebenarnya."

Atarinke tidak berpikir sejauh itu, tapi ia tahu Tyelco ada benarnya juga. Kakeknya tidak akan membiarkannya lolos, itu akan mengancam harga dirinya sebagai raja. "Aku mengerti. Namun apa hubungannya dengan masakan menjijikanmu itu?"

Tyelco mendengus geli. "Ini bukan masakan!" Ia mengaduk-aduk pancinya, "Kau terlalu mirip dengan Atar, dan rambutku terlalu mencolok. Itu semua harus diubah!"

Atarinke meringis, "Maksudmu? Kita harus merubah wajah?"

Tyelco tertawa melihat wajah ngeri adiknya, "Tidak, bodoh! Tapi aku akan memotong rambutmu dan mewarnainya. Kau akan berambut perunggu dan aku akan berambut hitam. Selain itu…" Tyelco menyeringai, "Aku akan membuat kulitmu terlihat lebih gelap."

Atarinke menelan ludah dan diam beberapa saat, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Ekspresi Tyelco tenang, "Akar barkeos. Biasa dipakai orang Avari pedalaman untuk menggelapkan kulitnya, sangat efektif sebagai penyamaran."

Kesedihan tergurat di mata Atarinke, ia merasa kehilangan segalanya, termasuk identitasnya. "Baiklah…kalau begitu kita juga perlu ganti nama."

Tyelco mengangkat panci dan menyuruh Atarinke duduk. Ia mulai mewarnai rambut hitamnya dengan sisir. Dan mengoleskan sari akar barkeos di kulit adiknya. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan, darah Noldor sudah tidak terdeteksi di penampilan Atarinke. Ia lalu mewarnai rambut emasnya sendiri dan alisnya. Atarinke harus menahan tawa melihat wajah Tyelco terlihat lebih feminim dan cantik. Ia bahkan mengejek mereka bisa berpura-pura menjadi pasangan suami-istri saja.

"Curvo, aku tidak meragukanmu, tapi coba pikirkan ini. Kau adalah orang yang paling gampang dicurigai dalam kasus ini. Bayangkan, Jika ada elleth yang mengaku dihamili Carnistir, apa kau akan mempercayainya?"

Atarinke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Dia hampir alergi pada perempuan."

Tyelco mengangguk, "Ya, dan itulah poin pentingnya. Jika saja kau mampu mengendalikan diri dan tidak bertingkah seperti pelacur, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

Kepala Atarinke menoleh tajam, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Tyelco menatap lurus adiknya, "Kau mendengarku kan? Kau selalu bertingkah seperti anjing kepanasan di musim kawin. Aku tidak terkejut banyak orang yang akan memanfaatkanmu."

Mata Atarinke memicing, "Maksudmu seseorang merencanakan ini?" Ia menggeram, "Wanita itu…"

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Tyelco. Perlahan ia menggeleng, "Atar mempunyai kelebihan membaca pikiran orang. Dia telah melihat memorimu dan Antasiel. Entahlah, tapi ia mengindikasikan tidak satupun dari kalian berdua yang bersalah. Namun dia mencurigai ada oranglain yang menjebakmu dan Antasiel."

"Aku merasa memang ada yang tidak beres. Tapi…kenapa aku?"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti? Dilluar sana banyak orang yang tidak suka pada Atar. Siapapun dia, orang itu pasti sangat licik. DIa tahu sangat sulit menjebak Atar. Lalu ada kau, replica-nya. Orang-orang akan menilai Atar lewat dirimu begitupun sebaliknya. Dia ingin menjatuhkan atar lewat dirimu! Jika Atar tidak bisa menjaga keluarganya, bagaimana dia bisa dipercaya menjadi pewaris utama Tirion? Dan jika banyak orang yang tidak mempercayai atar, maka ia bisa disingkirkan dari singgasana dan namanya akan dicoret dari pohon keluarga kerajaan...seperti dirimu!"

Mereka berdua diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Atarinke masih tidak mempercayai semua ini terjadi padanya. Dia kehilangan rumahnya, keluarganya, bahkan namanya sekaligus! Dan bukan hanya itu, ia juga telah mengancam hak lahir atarnya di istana _._ Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Tyelco benar, jika saja ia tidak bertingkah seperti pria murahan, maka ini tidak akan terjadi padanya. Tapi...

"Masih ada satu hal yang menjadi harapanku, dan itu belum hilang sepenuhnya." Ujar Atarinke tiba-tiba, tersenyum kecil. "Aku berharap bisa melihat anakku lahir, bermain dengannya, mengajarinya kerajinan logam dan permata. Darah keluarga Feanor mengalir dalam dirinya, dia akan menjadi penempa terhebat sepanjang zaman."

Tyelco tersenym dan menepuk pundaknya, "Calon keponakan pertamaku. Cucu pertama Atar dan Amme, sekaligus pewaris generasi ketiga keluarga Finwe. Ya…Dia sangat special."

"Menurutmu apa nanti aku bisa menemuinya?" Tanya Atarinke, matanya membulat penuh harap. Tyelco tidak tega menghancurkan semangat adiknya, namun ia juga harus realitis. Kemungkinan mereka kembali ke Tirion tanpa tertangkap hampir mendekati nol.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Amme pasti akan menjaga anakmu. Jangan berhenti berharap, tidak ada yang tahu benang rajutan Vaire seperti apa."

Mereka berdua berkelana ke utara sebagai orang asing. Setelah berbulan-bulan mencari tempat tinggal, akhirnya mereka memilih hidup sebagai penempa logam di sebuah desa di Eldamar, dekat mansion Vala Nienna.

Istana Agung menjadi cukup sunyi, hanya beberapa suara tawa terdengar. Orang-orang melihat raja mereka menghadapi konflik batin. Dia telah mengirim pesan ke seluruh kerajaan besar di Valinor, mengumumkan Atarinke adalah buronan yang harus ditahan. Tapi di lain pihak, dia merasa lega Atarinke melarikan diri. Dia menduga Feanor-lah yang membius prajurit penjaga istana dan mengorganisir pembebasan Atarinke, namun ia tidak pernah membahasnya. Feanor telah melakukan apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Hidup di Tirion perlahan kembali normal, namun Raja Finwe merasakan keluarganya di bayangi sesuatu. Ia melihat keretakan di rumah tangga Feanor. Semenjak kehilangan kedua putranya, Feanor menjadi lebih temperamen, membentak siapapun yang mengganggunya. Nerdanel berjuang keras mengembalikan kehangatan keluarganya lagi. Ketika putra Atarinke, Tyelperinquar (Telpo) lahir, sebuah perayaan digelar di istana. Pesta digelar berhari-hari dan kerajaan terlihat kembali sepertii dulu.

Namun bagi Nerdanel, semua itu nampak salah, sesuatu yang kurang. Ada ruang kosong tempat kedua putranya seharusnya berada. Ia merasa hampa. Biasanya Atarinke dan Tyelkormo akan menggoda Carnistir habis-habisan tentang elleth, lalu Maitimo akan mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya pada mereka bertiga, dan Kano berjuang menjaga agar Telvo dan Pityo tidak membuat keusilan. Disampingnya, Feanor akan menggenggam tangannya dan membisikkan kata-kata romantis padanya.

Betapa ia merindukan masa-masa itu…

Kini mereka hanya duduk, makan dengan hening dan sesekali berbincang. Aura kecemasan menggantung di pikiran mereka. Apa yang terjadi pada Tyelco dan Curvo? Dimana mereka sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya? Mungkinkah mereka kembali?

Dalam kemeriahan pesta itu, tidak ada yang menyadari dua sosok berjubah duduk diatas pohon, begitu lama mengamati sembunyi-sembunyi, kemudian menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam…


	7. Chapter 7 : Hasrat Terselubung

Narwen memutuskan mengunjungi perpustakaan atas permintaan Lord Seriden. Dia ditugaskan meminjam buku _Hukum dan Adat Istiadat bangsa Noldor_ untuk latihan membaca. Pustakawan disana mengarahkan Narwen ke salah satu lemari dan ia diminta mencari bukunya sendiri. Hal yang menyulitkan pencariannya adalah, lemari itu sangat tinggi dan panjang. Tidak aneh, mengingat pemilik perpustakaan itu adalah Feanor sendiri, elf paling cerdas dan cemerlang di Valinor.

Jumlah buku terus bertambah setiap tahun, seiring makin banyaknya elf yang belajar seni menulis dan berilustrasi. Perpustakaannya sendiri sudah lima kali di renovasi hingga ukurannya memakan seperempat mansion dan tingginya dua lantai.

Ada meja-meja yang ditempatkan melingkar di setiap areanya, dan rak-rak buku disekelilingnya digunakan untuk membatasi antara satu pembaca dengan pembaca yang berada di area lain. Area-area itu khusus buku herbal, kesehatan, politik, sejarah, dan seni. Contohnya saja pembuatan menara Mindon berada di area sejarah, buku itu ditempatkan di rak Arsitektur.

Dan Narwen berkutat di area itu, mencari buku yang dimaksud. Ia menemukannya, buku tebal dengan tulisan tengwar dan beberapa ilustrasinya. Senyum tergurat di wajahnya dan ia membawanya ke meja.

Narwen terkejut pada siapa yang dilihatnya, dan kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyumnya hilang pada apa yang dilakukan orang itu.

Disana, disalah satu meja duduklah Kano dengan siku kanan diatas meja, dagunya ditopang oleh tangan elegan itu. Ia sedang bersembunyi dari buruan Lady Caleste yang hari ini mengunjungi mansionnya. Gadis itu semakin aktif mencari perhatian Kano, terlebih orangtua keduanya telah memberikan restu untuk sebuah pertunangan. Kano sangat lelah oleh emosi, ia tak dapat tidur di kamarnya karena pasti ada suruhan Caleste yang menungguinya. Akhirnya ia memilih perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi.

Narwen duduk perlahan, jauh dari pria itu dan menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya. Tapi tiba-tiba janji yang dulu ia ucapkan pada Gwin terulang dikepalanya. Ia mengalami perselisihan batin :

 _'Jangan...kau...lakukan! Kau akan menyesalinya, Narwen!'_

 _'Tapi aku sudah berjanji...'_

 _'Tuan Kano akan marah jika kau mengganggunya, belum lagi mengenai sakit di dagunya.'_

 _'Tap-tapi...Aku terikat janji!'_

 _'Baiklah! Terserah! Terikatlah dengan janji, yang pasti kau juga akan terikat dengan ajalmu!'_

Narwen tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya bangkit dari bangku dan mendekati Kano dari belakang, melihat ellon itu tidur dengan dada naik-turun pelan, dalam sebuah ritme konstan. Untuk sekilas, Narwen begitu tenggelam dengan keindahan rambut panjang tuannya yang bersinar di bawah cahaya lilin.

Tangan kanan Narwen terulur sendiri, tapi ia berjuang menahannya dengan tangan satunya lagi.

 _' . !'_

Sudah dilakukan.

Narwen harus mengakui, suara kepala membentur meja cukup membuatnya meringis oleh intesitas kekerasannya, terlebih ketika itu adalah kepala Tuan Kano.

Narwen benar-benar berharap dia tidak pernah mengucap janji konyol itu.

Perlahan, kepala Kano yang dimahkotai rambut hitam yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, terangkat dari meja dan tangannya memegang tepian untuk menyeimbangkan gerakannya. Narwen berharap ia tidak melukai wajah tampan itu.

"Siapa..yang melakukan...itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut mengerikan.

Logika Narwen memutuskan untuk kabur, tapi...

"Saya."

 _'Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengaku? Kau baru saja membeli tiket emas menuju rumah Mandos! Baiklah, selamat tinggal dari otak bagian logikamu, aku harus bersiap-siap membeli souvenir untuk Mandos nanti.'_

Kepala Kano menoleh ke samping dan ia mengangkat alisnya jengkel sekaligus terkejut, karena pelakunya bukan saudaranya sendiri.

Narwen menunduk, memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya. Ada beberapa pilihan yang tersedia : Mati dengan penghinaan, mati dengan aib, atau mati dengan ujung pedang. Apapun pilihannya, secara mendasar hasilnya akan mendapat kunjungan rutin dari Mandos. Karena ia datang ke Aula-Nya membawa rasa malu yang akan membuat Vala itu tertawa geli.

Kano berdiri, menyilangkan tangannya dan mengambil satu langkah maju. Dengan reflex Narwen mundur selangkah. Terus seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba punggungnya menyentuh benda keras dan kepala Narwen menoleh seketika, menyadari ia terperangkap oleh sebuah rak buku pengkhianat.

"Tolong jangan bunuh saya..." Narwen memohon, mengangkat tangan menutupi matanya, sebagai usaha melindungi diri.

Alis mata Kano makin terangkat tinggi, ia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu namun sudah keduluan Narwen.

"Saya masih terlalu muda untuk mati! Umur saya baru 52 tahun! Jangan bunuh saya dulu!"

Seorang ellon pustakawan memanjangkan lehernya dan mendiamkan Narwen. "Tenang!" Suara ellon itu bahkan lebih keras dari Narwen.

Elleth itu masih menutupi wajahnya, ia tidak melihat senyum miring yang diberikan Kano padanya. Secepat kilat Kano menetralkan ekspresinya kembali. "Itu sakit...kau tahu kan?" Katanya.

"Saya minta maaf..." Gumam Narwen kecil, menurunkan tangannya dan ditaruh ke belakang punggung. Wajahnya menunduk dalam.

"Kau sadar, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini begitu saja?" Tanya Kano, kedua alisnya berkerut. Dia merasa familiar dengan elleth itu. Dia mencari-cari ingatannya, cukup lama, sampai kemudian memori malam presentasi Silmaril muncul. Ah, jadi dia gadis yang memelototi Maitimo malam itu. Kano menyeringai dalam hati, "Siapa dan dari mana divisimu?"

Narwen menarik napas dalam. Inilah akhirnya. Namanya akan tersebar ke seluruh Tirion sebagai tersangka kekerasan pada keluarga kerajaan. Sungguh mengenaskan. "Narwen, dari Healing Center. saya asisten Lord Seriden." Jawabnya tegas. Jika ia mati, maka ia akan menghadapinya dengan terhormat.

"Jadi kau healer baru itu." Ujar Kano. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wajah Narwen terangkat dengan perubahan nada bicara Kano, "Mmm... saya diperintahkan mempelajari sejarah Noldor oleh Lord Seriden."

Belajar sejarah? Ia melihat buku yang tadi dibaca Narwen dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Buku itu kupelajari saat masih elfling. Lebih tepatnya, buku itu dibuat untuk anak-anak."

Pipi Narwen bersemu malu, ia menyembunyikan buku di punggungnya.

"Ada banyak bacaan sejarah lain untuk orang seusiamu." Lanjut Kano.

"Saya tetap akan membaca ini." Narwen bersikeras, suaranya kecil.

Kano memandangi elleth itu seksama dan barulah ia menyadari maksud gerak-gerik Narwen. Ekspresinya melembut, "Kau baru bisa membaca?" Tanyanya, tanpa unsur mengejek.

Wajah Narwen terangkat dan ia mengangguk cepat. Kano mendesah simpati, "Datanglah besok kemari, akan kujelaskan isi buku itu padamu."

"B-benarkah? Jadi saya tidak akan dihukum?" Tanya Narwen, ekspresi lega di wajahnya.

Kano mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan elleth yang lebih pendek 40 cm darinya. Senyum miringnya muncul kembali, hampir menakuti Narwen. _Hampir_. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak gemas rambut Narwen, "Jangan berharap."

~oOo~

Maitimo menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. Ia mengamati wanita pribadinya-Galasia—turun dari ranjang dan berjalan bak dewi Venus, memamerkan tubuh indahnya.

Galasia membawa semangkuk anggur dan memasukkan sebutir ke mulutnya, tentu dengan gerakan seduktif. Wanita itu tahu cara menggoda tuannya,. Ia naik kembali ke kasur dan mengangkangi tuannya, "Kau ingin tambahan lagi, My Lord?"

Dulu Maitimo tidak akan segan-segan menolak tawaran itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia merasa tidak terpuaskan. Dia menginginkan orang lain... gadis di kolam itu. Narwen, namanya terasa sensual di bibir Maitimo.. "Cukup untuk hari ini." Katanya dingin, dia merasa kosong.

Galasia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bangkit, memakai kembali dress mahal-nya. Ia adalah putri penasihat pribadi Feanor dan telah menjadi partner ranjang Maitimo selama bertahun-tahun. Semua itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan gadis-gadis bangsawan Tirion. Wanita yang berhubungan dengan pewaris-pewaris kerajaan akan menaikkan status sosial mereka. Galasia pun menikmati perhatian dan pujian orang-orang atas perhiasan maupun gaun baru yang diberikan Maitimo.

Dia yakin cepat atau lambat Maitimo akan segera menikahinya. Semoga tidak lama-lama, ia sudah tidak sabar memakai circlet di dahinya dan disuguhi permata-permata seperti yang sering diterima Tuan Puteri Nerdanel dari suaminya.

Pintu kamar tertutup setelah Galasia keluar. Di ranjang, Maitimo mendesah frustasi. Dia melilitkan kain sprei di pinggangnya dan menuangkan wine dari decanter. Segelas anggur fermentasi itu habis dalam sekali tenggak.

Dia melirik tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya. Sebuah amplop menarik perhatiannya. Ia membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat yang ditanda tangani Carnistir.

 _"Saya menyelidiki arah perdagangan cukup berpotensi dari wilayah Eldamar. Emas dan Batu Obsidian berhasil dikirim dengan aman, tertutup rapat dalam peti._

 _Laporan lebih lanjut akan dikirimkan setelah perdagangan selesai._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Morifinwe Carnistir "_

Maitimo menjatuhkan badannya di sofa. Ia menuangkan lagi wine-nya. Sambil mengitari mulut gelas dengan telunjuknya, Maitimo merenung sejenak. Dia, Kano, dan Carnistir sudah menyiapkan rencana pencarian dua saudara mereka yang hilang.

Mengandalkan kemampuan mata-matanya, Carnistir melacak keberadaan saudaranya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai mencapai tujuannya. Dalam gelapnya malam Ia keluar-masuk Tirion tanpa terdeteksi dan sering mengirimkan perkembangan lewat surat.

Carnistir tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun di Tirion selain keluarganya sendiri. Terlalu banyak penjilat di Istana, bahkan mata-mata berkeliaran di kerajaan, penusuk yang diam-diam ingin melihat kehancuran keluarga Feanor. untuk itu Carnistir selalu membuat kode khusus yang pernah mereka pelajari secara rahasia dari Atar-nya, sebab dari dulu banyak dewan istana yang mengawasi kediaman Feanor.

Surat yang pagi itu diterima Maitimo terlihat sebagai laporan biasa bagi orang awam. Namun ada kode tersembunyi didalamnya. Jika diterjemahkan akan seperti :

 _"Jejak yang kutemukan mengarah ke wilayah Eldamar. Tyelkormo dan Atarinke selamat, mereka mungkin bersembunyi._

 _Aku akan melaporkan jika ada perkembangan lagi."_

Maitimo sedikit lega kedua adiknya berhasil lolos dari prajurit Tirion. Semenjak kepergian mereka, banyak yang berubah dari mansion ini. Dan semuanya tidak bagus.

~oOo~

Di sisi lain mansion itu sebuah drama terjadi di bengkel penempaan. Antara dua hati yang sama-sama sekuat akar gunung.

"Tak lihatkah apa jadinya dirimu?" Suara Nerdanel memohon. "Tidakkah kau peduli lagi padaku? Pada putra-putra kita?"

Perdebatan yang semakin rutin dan memanas mulai melemahkan keyakinan Nerdanel. Segala permintaannya hanya dijawab hantaman palu diatas logam.

Ting...ting...ting...

Ting...ting... _Harus selesai. Kotak baru untuk untuk melindungi Silmaril. Banyak orang yang mengincarnya._

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku lagi, Feanor?"

Tak mendapat jawaban, ia berbalik arah dan pergi dalam hening. Airmatanya sudah habis.

Telah lama Nerdanel pisah ranjang dengannya dan cukuplah dia bertahan, ia tak sanggup lagi hidup dalam kebekuan hati suaminya.

Luka hatinya sangat lebar, banyak sekali kekosongan di mansion itu. Sudut-sudutnya meneriakkan hal yang hilang dari keluarganya.

Dengan keputusan sepihak, ia keluar dari mansion bersama dua putra bungsunya. Dibawah kubah keemasan Istana Agung, Nerdanel menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

 _"Maafkan aku..."_

Angin dingin itu membawa bisikan hati yang tak bisa diucapkan Sang Jiwa Api.

~oOo~

Telah pergi pilar-pilar yang menopang rumahnya. Ada sebuah pembatas tak terlihat, yang membuat orang menjadi asing satu sama lain. Maitimo dan Kano duduk, melahap makan malam meski tak berselera. Mereka tak bicara, cukuplah suara gemeretak kayu di perapian menjadi pemecah keheningan.

Mereka kini mengerti untuk menghargai sebuah kebahagiaan sebelum itu meninggalkannya. Tiada yang tahu kapan badai akan membawa semua yang dipunyai. Absenya pemilik bangku-bangku kosong disamping mereka adalah buktinya.

Melodi sedih sering terdengar dari balkon utama, tempat Kano memetikkan dawai harpanya. Ketika cahaya perak Telperion bersinar di ufuk utara dan burung-burung nokturnal singgah dipagar balkon, kesepiannya makin menganga.

Bagaikan malaikat yang patah sayapnya, ia bernyanyi, dan seluruh hutan seakan mengikutinya. Ia seperti Ainur yang dijatuhkan dari kekuasaan Eru Iluvatar, bercahaya dan merdu, namun penuh kesendirian.

Ia tak menyadari adanya pendengar lain, yang duduk di balik salah satu tiang penyangga dibawah balkon. Pendengar itu menutup mata dan menikmati tarikan serabut jiwanya seirama dawai Kanafinwe Makalaure. Dia sudah menyukainya saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Disaat itu ia tertarik seperti ngengat kepada cahaya dari sang pemusik.

Betapa ia berharap mampu mengobati luka di sayap sang malaikat.

~oOo~

"Kenapa bisa Melkor cemburu pada saudaranya sendiri?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dilemparkan Narwen pada mentornya. Karena aktivitas di Healing Center sepi, Lord Seriden mengizinkan Narwen menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk belajar. Tentunya setelah ia tahu bahwa Kano yang mengajarinya. Sudah dua bulan, setiap sore mereka akan bertemu di perpustakaan, mempelajari berbagai jenis buku.

Kini Narwen dan Kano tengah membahas penciptaan Valar, topic yang sebenarnya membuat Kano mengantuk.

"Karena Varda lebih memilih Manwe menjadi pasangannya. Valar... mereka bukan Tuhan. Memang mereka diberkahi kekuatan untuk menciptakan sesuatu, namun semua itu mengambil bagian dari Musik Agung yang dinyanyikan Ainur. Mereka juga bisa marah, sedih. Dan Melkor yang merasa lebih hebat dari adiknya, harus menelan kekecewaan saat Varda lebih memilih Manwe."

Narwen menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia melihat buku besar, Disana tergambar Varda dan Manwe berpegangan tangan dengan tatapan penuh kasih. "Aku tidak mengerti kalimat ini, _'Atas langit yang ditaburi bintang dari rambut Varda, dan kebijaksanaan Manwe, para Eldar diberi saripati cahaya..._ '" Tanya Narwen seraya menunjuk baris yang dimaksud.

Kano yang duduk disebelahnya, mencondongkan badan ke depan. Narwen harus menahan degup jantungnya saat ujung rambut Kano menggelitik telapak tangannya. Kano tidak boleh tahu perasaannya, ia harus menutupinya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan persahabatan dengan Kano.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku, Kano menjawab, "Ya, cahaya yang terpancar dalam kaum Eldar bersumber dari cahaya bintang Varda. Untuk itulah setiap tahun kita mengadakan Perayaan Bintang, sebagai rasa terimakasih pada sang Vala. Setiap bintang memiliki memori, karena cahaya kita terhubung pada jutaan bintang-bintang di angkasa. Itulah sebabnya mengapa bintang dianggap suci bagi kaum Eldar."

Kano menaruh selembar kertas diatas meja dan mencelupkan pena bulu dalam tinta. "Sekarang aku ingin kau menulis kembali kalimat tadi disini." Titahnya, menyerahkan pena pada Narwen. Dia ingin melihat sejauh apa kemampuan menulis muridnya.

Dengan percaya diri Narwen menulis kembali. Ia harus menggigit lidahnya agar pena bulunya tidak melenceng. Menurut Kano, tulisan gadis iitu masih sangat pemula. Mirip seperti tulisan elfling umur Sembilan tahun. ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat Narwen kesulitan membuat huruf 'ss '.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kano menggenggam telapak tangan Narwen, "Ikuti gerakanku." Kano mulai memandu tangannya, sedangkan tubuh Narwen panas-dingin karena kontak itu. "Pertama, tulis dulu lengkungan atas... jangan dilepas...lalu lengkungan bawah lebih lebar... Bagus! Coba kau tulis ulang kata _esselya."_

"Tuan, kurasa ini sudah larut." Ujar Narwen mengingatkan.

Kano menghela napas, ia melihat lurus gadis itu, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, berhenti memanggilku Tuan. Bukankah kita berteman?"

"Tapi, kau memang—"

"Ya. Aku tahu." Potong Kano. "Tapi tolong, panggil aku Kano atau Makalaure, tanpa embel-embel title itu."

"Ba-baiklah..." Gumam Narwen. "Kano."

Senyum lebar tergurat di bibir ellon itu, "Ya. Cukup Kano."

"Em...bukankah ini waktunya makan malam?" Ulang Narwen, tepat setelah mengatakannya, perutnya berkeruyuk keras. Kano mendengus geli sementara elleth itu menurunkan wajahnya malu.

"Narwen.." Decak Kano geli, dia sangat suka melihat rona merah di wajah wanita itu. Begitu menggemaskan, tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi itu. "Ayo, ikut aku ke dapur. Kita makan bersama disana. Setelah itu...kau harus melanjutkan latihan menulismu."

Wajah Narwen terangkat bahagia. Makan berdua bersama Kano? "Ba-baiklah. Tu—Kano."

~oOo~

 _Dia melihat dari jauh, tersembunyi dari semua mata. Elleth itu—Narwen—berada di dalam kolam. Air terjun kecil membilas seluruh tubuhnya. Membelai setiap lekuk indahnya. Dress putih yang dikenakannya menempel, mengekspos hal berbahaya yang membangkitkan sisi eksotisnya._

 _Dia melihat, kakinya tak mampu bergerak, ia kehilangan tenaganya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil dan Narwen mengangkat wajah, mengunci mata dengannya. Dia ketahuan. Tapi Narwen tidak kabur, lantas mereka bertatapan dengan lama, sampai kemudian Narwen pergi menjauh._

 _Dia mengikuti, memastikan langkahnya sesunyi mungkin seperti seorang pencuri._

 _Disaat dia melangkah masuk ke kamar sang elleth, hidungnya langsung terisi lilin aromaterapi. Perpaduan mawar dan pinus, sungguh erotis. Matanya mencari Narwen, miliknya...kepunyaannya..._

 _Dan ia melihatnya, berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Kabut mulai memenuhi pikirannya seiring insting hewani meruak, mabuk oleh kehadiran gadis itu. Napasnya mulai memburu, otot-ototnya menegang, cukup keras mengakibatkan rasa haus yang menyakitkan. Ia menelan ludah dan menyadari tak ada satupun yang mampu mengobati dahaganya, kecuali tubuh Narwen._

 _Dia mulai mengambil satu langkah maju, dan Narwen mengambil dua langkah ke belakang. Sebuah seringai muncul dibibirnya, merasakan ketakutan elleth itu. Dagu Narwen jatuh saat punggungnya menabrak dinding, terperangkap, tidak ada jalan lari untuknya. Dia menutup jarak keduanya dan menempatkan kedua lengannya, mengukung si merpati kecil didalamnya. Tidak bisa memberontak._

 _Keluguan di mata Narwen dan bisikan iblis dalam kepalanya, mengirimkan getaran di area bawah perutnya._

 _"Saya mohon." Kata yang menegaskan gadis itu meminta dilepaskan. Ellon yang dinilai paling bijak itu kini menjadi pejantan yang telah kelaparan selama ribuan tahun, dan menatap daging segar di depannya. Dia menekan pinggulnya ke elleth itu, semakin dalam, agar Narwen merasakan hasratnya yang membuncah._

 _"Izinkanlah aku Narwen, biarkan aku menguasaimu." Bisik suara serak, disusul gigitan di leher Narwen, menandai teritorinya. Tangannya semakin turun, melintasi lekukan tubuh Narwen dan mencengkram pinggang elleth itu. Sementara tangan satunya mulai menurunkan gaun tidur itu._

 _"Jangan.." Kata itu justru membuatnya ingin melahap gadis itu habis-habisan. "Kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Amme tolong aku! Kumohon. AMME!"_

Ellon berambut merah itu tersentak bangkit, terengah-engah. Napasnya kasar, jantungnya hampir meledak di dadanya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

 _Mimpi lagi_ , sadarnya. Mimpi yang makin hari semakin liar.

Dia tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam mimpi, sudah lama ia menunggu, membiarkan psikologis gadis itu pulih dulu.

Tidak mau ia menundanya lagi. Cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan menjadi kepunyaannya. Dia tak mau menunggu...

Dia akan mengklaim apa yang jadi miliknya...


End file.
